Darkness and Light, the yin and the yang
by Akari Kuchiki
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si dos chicos se enamoran? ¿Y si encima, son hermanos gemelos? Capitulo 7.Perdonen la tardanza. Dedicado a Sephiron, ¡gracias por leerme! Y gracias a todos por seguir la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo!

Este es mi primer fic en esta página, y espero que guste, solo es un capítulo, aunque espero que no sea el único. Es un koukou (lo siento, aunque sea algo poco habitual, a mi Koji y Koichi me encantan, sobre todo Koji) y como en todos, estos hermanos tendrán numerosos problemillas. Me he decidido a publicar la historia gracias a Hikary Segawa (mi única amiga de esta página y espero que no sea la única) así que espero que os guste, y espero vuestros rewievs.

Adelante con mi fic.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**DARKNESS AND LIGHT, THE YIN AND THE YANG**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"Nunca pensé que mi locura llegaría hasta tal punto. Siempre he pensado que a partir de los 15 años, la cabeza se te llena de líos¡Maldita adolescencia! Yo nunca me había fijado en ninguna persona, pero ahora, estoy indeciso entre dos. Una es una chica guapísima de mi clase, llamada Hikary, y la otra persona es... es mi hermano¡y además gemelo, Koichi Kimura."

-¿Se puede saber en qué estas pensando?- dijo la persona que Koji había tenido al lado toda la vuelta a su casa- Llevas todo el camino muy callado.

-¿Eh¿A mi, nada, nada- le contestó su gemelo.

-¿Seguro que no? No se, estás muy callado, y cuando estás así, o te pasa algo o...te pasa algo...

-No te hagas el gracioso Koichi, solo que no quiero irme esta noche a mi casa, quiero quedarme otro día más contigo y con mamá.

-Ya sabes que mamá siempre estará encantada de tenerte- le digo Koichi abrazándolo- Anda, anímate, que tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros solos.

-Si, claro Koichi- le dijo Koji mientras le sonreía-"Eso si consigo evitar que cada vez que te miro me ponga rojo"

El camino a casa continuo con un enorme silencio, Koji, a menudo miraba a Koichi, pero cuando este le devolvía la mirada, giraba rápidamente la cabeza, poniéndose muy rojo. Koichi, lo notó, aunque decidió callarse, ya que creía que lo mejor sería hablarlo tranquilamente en casa, debido a que estaba notando un cambio muy notable en su hermano.

-Koichi¿llevas las llaves?- preguntó Koji para romper el silencio.

-Si claro, están en el...- decía buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo- ¡Mierda¡Tengo un agujero enorme en el bolsillo!- gritaba mientras sacaba la mano del bolsillo- ¡Las he perdido y encima mamá me matará...!¬¬¿Por qué te ríes?

-¿Yo? Bueno, por nada en especial, solo que... ¡Yo he cogido las llaves cuando se te han caído!- le dijo Koji con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Yo a ti te mato, anda, pásame las llaves- le dijo Koichi extendiéndole la mano.

-No, quiero algo a cambio...

-¿Qué? No serás capaz de hacerle eso a tu querido hermanito, ni tan chantajista¿verdad?- le dijo Koichi asustado.

-Yo soy como quiero, solo te pido algo...- dijo Koji consiguiendo asustar a Koichi- que esta tarde, no hagamos nada de tarea.

-Eso está hecho, hermanito.

Y así, entraron en la casa, aunque la señora Kimura aun no había llegado, así que decidieron ir poniendo la mesa mientras hacían tiempo, hasta que por fin la señora Kimura llegó.

-Lo siento, hoy llego tarde, tendréis que ir poniendo la mesa- dijo la señora Kimura al entrar.

-No te preocupes, mamá, Koichi y yo ya hemos puesto la mesa- dijo Koji señalando la mesa, haciendo que la madre de los gemelos se girara y obligara a Koichi a sonreírle al mirarle con cara sonriente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no esperaba esto- dijo la señora Kimura- en ese caso, haré la comida lo más rápido posible.

-¡Vale!- contestaron los dos.

Así, comieron los tres tranquilamente, mientras Koichi pensaba en como sacarle el problema a su hermano.

-Oye¿podéis quitar la mesa? Es que he venido muy cansada y quiero tumbarme un rato- dijo la señora Kimura.

-Está bien mamá, no te preocupes- dijo Koichi- anda Koji, pásame tu plato.

Y sin ningún incidente, ambos chicos quitaron la mesa. Al terminar, Koji le apagó a su madre la televisión para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente, y subió con su hermano a la habitación de Koichi.

-Bueno, son las 3:30¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Koichi.

-Mmm, no se, mi padre viene a por mi alas 9, así que tenemos cinco horas y media- contestó el mayor.

-¿Y si continuamos con el juego del otro día?- dijo Koichi empezando a reírse.

-Vale¿a cuál?- dijo Koji preguntando a Koichi, aunque al ver la cara de este, empezó a preocuparse- ¡No¿No te referirás a la maldita apuesta del otro día...?

-Pues claro, te toca hoy a ti, ya me tocó a mí el otro día...

-No pienso.

-Koji...

-No.

-Koji...

-¡No!

-Ahora mismo te traigo la ropa quieras o no...

-Está bien... pesado, con tal de que te calles.- dijo Koji mientras intentaba ocultar una notable palidez- "¿Por qué tendría que hacer esa maldita apuesta de vestirme de chica?"

-Toma- le dijo Koichi sacando de su armario ropa de chica que había usado él en unos carnavales antes de conocer a Koji y sentándose en la cama- Oye, mientras te pones eso, quiero preguntarte una cosa.

-Dime.

-¿A ti qué te pasa?

-Nada¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues porque estás muy raro, dime¿qué es lo que te atormenta¿Problemas familiares?

-No.

-¿Problemas en el colegio¿Conmigo?

-Ninguna de las dos.

-¡Entonces es que te pasa algo!

-"Mierda", Emm, bueno, sí, pero es una tontería, oye, ayúdame a meterme esta dichosa camiseta de tirantes.

-¿Problemas de amor?- preguntó Koichi mientras le ayudaba a meter la cabeza por la ajustada camiseta.

-¿Qué! No que va, que no...- dijo Koji mientras se ponía muy rojo.

-Es eso, dime¿te gusta alguien?

-Pues… sí, la verdad es que dos personas.

-Ah…- dijo Koichi mientras notablemente se entristecía.

-Verás… una es… ¡ah¿Y yo por qué tengo que decírtelo¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Koji¿tú qué crees?- dijo Koichi muy serio- Eso no debes ni preguntarlo.

-Vale, una es Hikary…

-¡La de clase!- gritó Koichi sorprendido.

-Eeh, sí, aunque él…. Quiero decir, la otra persona… es un amor imposible.

-No hay nada imposible en este mundo, Koji- dijo Koichi tristemente- "Excepto lo mio" ¿Sabes? Te faltan dos lacitos rosas a juego…

-¡Koichi!

Y siguieron con la conversación hasta que llamaron al timbre y…

-Ya voy yo- dijo Koji.

-¿Tú? A vale, mientras yo voy a bajar al salón a ver si mamá se ha despertado con el timbre- dijo Koichi riéndose.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Koji sin darse cuenta de que ahora mismo era una chica con mini-falda, una camiseta de tirantes y botas altas, y para complementar dos preciosos lacitos rosas…-¡Bah! Voy a abrir la puerta.

Pero cuando abrió, se encontró con Hikary en la puerta. Esta, al ver a su "querido" Koji con esas pintas, empezó a reírse.

-¡Anda! Hola Koji, no sabía que te gustara ese tipo de ropa, así, para tu cumple, te compraré un conjunto rosa a juego con tus lacitos.

-¿Qué!- gritó al verse con esas pintas, y echó a correr hacia su cuarto para cambiarse.

-¿Pero se puede saber que le pasa a Koji?- preguntó Koichi acercándose a la puerta- ¡Ah! Hola Hikary, pasa, pasa-

-Eh… si gracias, oye¿por qué Koji va vestido de tía? Por un momento había creído que me había equivocado de casa- dijo Hikary todavía riéndose.

-Ah, eso, no, una apuesta que habíamos echo Koji y yo, y como nos aburríamos, pues imagina… Anda, vamos a mi habitación que mi madre está durmiendo en el salón.

-Vale- dijo Hikary buscando a Koji con la mirada.

-Por cierto¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Koichi.

-Eee, estoooo, había venido a preguntarte algo de amiga a amigo.

-Ok- dijo Koichi mientras subían a su cuarto- Bueno, siéntate y dime lo que quieres preguntarme.

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes de lo que hablamos el otro día, de lo de que me gusta tu hermano, pues verás- iba diciendo Hikary mientras se sonrojaba- Quiero saber si yo le gusto a, pues a…

-¿A Koji?- preguntó Koichi tristemente- Pues la verdad es que esta misma tarde me ha dicho que le gustan dos personas, y, una de ellas eres tu…

-¡En serio¡Genial¡Bueno, pues yo me voy! Muchas gracias Koichi- gritó Hikary mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Buenooo, yo ya me he cambiado de ro…- empezó Koji mientras entraba en la habitación- Pero bueno¿qué pasa aquí?

-¡Kojiiiiii¡¡Que contenta estoy! Bueno, me voy- dijo Hikary mientras le plantaba a Koji un beso, igual al de su hermano- Adiós, y gracias Koichi.

-Pero bueno¿se puede saber que le pasa a esta?- preguntó Koji asustado y sonrojado mientras se tocaba el lugar donde Hikary le había besado.

-¿Te habría gustado que hubiera sido en los labios?- preguntó Koichi sin rodeos.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Ya me has oído.

-Bueno, sí, claro "aunque me gustaría besarte a ti también"- pensó Koji tristemente.

-Sí, ya me lo imaginaba- dijo Koichi casi llorando-"Ahora no tengo posibilidades contigo si te gusta Hikary."

-Bueno, que… oye¿te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? A mi, nada¿qué me va a pasar?- preguntó Koichi sobresaltándose.

-Um, nada, supongo. Vaya, ya son las 5, solo nos quedan 4 horas juntos- dijo Koji.

Y así, pasaron la tarde haciendo tonterías, jugando, comentándose los problemas, compartiendo recuerdos, hasta que sonó un móvil…

-Koji, es tu móvil.

-Voy- dijo levantándose y cogiendo el móvil- ¿Sí? Ah, hola papá, dime¿qué¿Enserio? Ah, vale, pues nada, no hay problema, creo, si, si, no te preocupes, adios…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Koichi asustado.

-Nada, solo que…

-No me dirás que papá viene a buscarte antes.

-Eh, creo que me irá bien un baño para relajarme¿vale?

-Vale, báñate aquí arriba que me parece que mamá está abajo- dijo Koichi.

-Ok.

Mientras Koichi se quedaba pensativo, Koji abría la puerta del baño con toda la ropa preparada.

-"Je, cuando le diga a Koichi que me quedo a dormir, ya me imagino su cara"- pensó Koji mientras se metía en una bañera llena de burbujas y agua.

En ese mismo momento, en otra habitación:

-"Jo, tengo que pensar en como debo decirle a Koji que, la admiración y el cariño que le tenía a los 11 años, se han convertido en amor y locura a los 14." "Por cierto, me estoy meando, y mamá también se está duchando." "Joer"- pensó Koichi desesperadamente.

Mientras Koichi pensaba a donde ir a "saciar sus necesidades", Koji se hundía suavemente entre la espuma de la bañera, y en ese momento…

-Mmm, Koji, estooo¿puedo entrar? Es que no aguanto más- preguntó Koichi desde el otro lado de la bañera.

-Vale, no pasa nada- dijo Koji mientras seguía a lo suyo.

-Es que mamá estaba abajo y…- continuaba Koichi mientras se disponía a "hacer sus necesidades"

-Koichi, a ver, que somos hermanos- dijo Koji asomando la cabeza por la bañera y haciendo que Koichi se enrojeciera.

-Sí, ya, claro, oye, estás muy majo con el pelo suelto, pareces una chica, aunque…- decía mientras notaba que su hermano arqueaba la ceja en señal de enfado, y añadió- Oye¿tú no te ibas a ir a tu casa?

-Pues verás¿no te lo había dicho? Me quedo a dormir, ha surgido un problema en el trabajo de mi padre y me quedo hasta mañana…

-¡En serio, eso es genial!- gritó Koichi mientras saltaba a la bañera con su hermano.

-¡Pero Koichi, si estás vestido!

-Demasiado tarde- dijo Koichi con toda la ropa calada.

-Pero bueno, a qué viene tanto grito- dijo la madre de los gemelos mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño- Pero Koichi¿se puede saber que haces en la bañera con la ropa puesta?

-Estoo, un pronto que me ha dado…- empezó Koichi asustado.

-Mamá, es que quería bañarse conmigo, en plan hermanitos- dijo Koji saliendo en su ayuda.

-Bueno, vale, pero quítate la ropa Koichi- dijo la señora Kimura mientras salía cabreada del baño.

-Bueno, ya está- dijo Koichi mientras se quitaba la camiseta y empezaba a sonrojarse.

-¿Sabes qué? No somos gemelos en todo, todo¿eh?- empezó a decir Koji a mala idea- Je, je.

-¿A qué te refieres? No te referirás a…- empezó Koichi asustándose.

-¡NO! NO TENGAS LA MENTE SUCIA- dijo Koji sonrojándose- Me refería a… bueno, jeje, que yo estoy muchísimo mas "cachas" que tú.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo tripa?- dijo Koichi de cachondeo.

-No me refería a eso.

-Normal, tú haces deporte, comes muy poco, y vas a eso… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Lo de pelear con un palo, parecido a la esgrima…

-Je, espero que te acuerdes, porque yo no te pienso decir el nombre, piensa un poco.

-¡Bah! Ya lo pensaré, que tengo mucha vida por delante. Cambiando de tema, no te creas que esta noche vas a dormir¿eh?

-No contaba con ello, hermanito…

De esa manera, se pasaron dos horas hablando en la bañera, hasta que salieron los dos con la piel arrugada, y decidieron ir a la habitación de Koichi, a ponerse el pijama.

-Koji, ve a tu habitación a ayudarme a cambiarte las sábanas- dijo la señora Kimura entrando en la habitación.

-No hace falta, tenemos pensado dormir hoy juntos- dijo Koichi- Después de tanto tiempo separados, queremos hablar de nuestras cosas esta noche.

-Mmmm, vale, vale, me voy…- dijo la señora Kimura marchándose de la habitación.

-Espera, un beso y ¡gracias!- dijo Koji sonriente.

-Ya, ya, solo hay besos cuando os dejo hacer algo que os gusta¿no? Eres un pelota.

-Mamá…- dijo Koji ofendido.

-Era broma, bueno, hasta mañana, y que durmáis bien y mucho- dijo la señora Kimura guiñando un ojo y cerrando la puerta.

-Oye, acércame el pantalón, por favor- dijo Koji.

-Ten, oye¿y si juntamos las camas?- preguntó Koichi.

-Ok- dijo Koji sonriendo.

Y después de esto, empezaron a hablar y a contárselo todo. Llegaron rápidamente las tres de la mañana y decidieron acostarse-

-Buenas noches, Koji- dijo Koichi, y se durmió al instante.

-Sí, buenas noches.

Al cabo de una hora, Koji seguía sin dormirse, y encima, para su fastidio, terminó desvelándose.

-Koichi¿estás bien?- preguntó Koji preocupado mientras veía que su hermano se movía mucho.

Sin repuesta.

-¿Koichi?

Siguió sin respuesta hasta que…

-Nooo, Koji, huyeee, no quiero matarte, mi cuerpo va solo, Duskmon me domina…- y Koichi se despertó- ¿Koji? Uff, solo ha sido un sueño.

-¿Sólo un sueño? Koichi, has gritado mucho, y además, estás sudando y… me has nombrado y a Duskmon¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada, solo un sueño, estoy bien- dijo Koichi muy preocupado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Koichi, que te conozco muy bien, cuéntamelo, además, estás llorando¿no confias en mí?- dijo Koji muy preocupado.

-Pues claro que confío en ti- dijo Koichi- Está bien, te lo contaré…

-Muy bien, estoy esperando.

-A ver, es que, desde hace poco tiempo, por las noches, tengo… sueños…

-¿Pesadillas?

-Sí, eso, sueño que volvemos al mundo digital y que… pues que me vuelvo a convertir en Duskmon y te intento matar, ya sabes, como la otra vez- terminó Koichi llorando.

-Koichi, no llores, por favor, solo es un sueño, ya se te pasará…

-Ojalá, pero tenía sueños parecidos cuando mi abuela murió, y eso que no te conocía…

-Mmmm¿puedo juntarme más a ti?

-Pues claro, Koji- contestó Koichi intentando secarse las lagrimas, aunque Koji se le adelantó.

-Anda, túmbate y relájate.

-Vale, gracias- dijo Koichi suspirando.

Y así, pasó rápidamente la noche, y Koji y Koichi terminaron dormidos, como hermanos, y aprovecharon para dormir abrazaditos, ya que lo que de pequeños no podían haber hecho juntos, lo harían ahora que ya eran capaces de decidir por ellos mismos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**------------------------ ------------------------ -------------------- --------------------- **

Bueno, os ha gustado, ya tengo muchos capítulos más a mano, pero voy a ver si por lo menos este primer capítulo gusta, y si es así, espero que me dejeis rewievs, y como no, espero que el tuyo sea el primero¿ok Hikary Segawa, aunque ya sabes que antes de publicar nada, siempre pasará por tus manos.

Y tú, Carmela, mi mejor amiga, espero que después de tanto darte la vara, también me dejes un rewiev.

Bueno, hasta la próxima!

Hikary Kimura


	2. Chapter 2

**Koji: **Hola…sentimos el retraso, y por eso hablamos mi hermano y yo, porque Hikari tiene miedo…

**Koichi: **Si, ha tardado algo así como un año…pero bueno, olvidemos eso… Por fin hay una actualización…

**Hikari: **…

**Koji: **La verdad es que la tardanza ha venido bien, porque ha mejorado algo en la forma de escribir y narrar los hechos…

**Koichi:** Y ha cambiado algunas escenas con…bueno…. Cosas subiditas de tono, que se empeña en poner si la gente se lo pide… (No me gustan esas escenas…¬¬)

**Hikari: **Siento el retraso, perdóname Bea black, pero aquí lo tienes….jeje, seguiremos con nuestras ralladas. Otra aclaración, no he podido evitar el meter a dos personajes de otros animes, a Edward, de Hagaren no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist), que es un simple amigo de los gemelos y Hikari, y Lavi (D.Gray Man), que tendrá una relación especial con Hikari… Me encanta Kanda, pero si lo metía, tenía que cambiar el título a…"Las obsesiones de Hikari"XD y lo metería en otro apartado y bla bla bla.

Adelante con la historia, y gracias por los reviews, son los que me han animado a actualizar… (Aunque no sabía bajar historias…XD)

_**Aclaraciones: **_lo que hay entre "" son los pensamientos de cada uno.

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente, al ver que Kouji y Koichi no bajaban a desayunar, la señora Kimura decidió subir a la habitación y ver cual era la razón…

- Pero bueno, es muy tarde ya, ¿por qué no os levantáis ya y bajáis a desayunar?- preguntó la señora Kimura. Al no recibir contestación de ninguno de los dos, subió la persiana y se encontró a los dos durmiendo abrazados. - No puedo evitarlo, hacía años que no los veía así.- Y cogió la cámara de fotos y les hizo una foto. Al hacerla, el flash saltó, provocando que Kouji despertase.

-Mm, ¿qué ha sido esa luz?- preguntó despertándose.

-¿Eh? Nada, habrá sido tu imaginación- dijo la señora Kimura mientras sonreía. -Anda, despierta a tu hermano y bajad a desayunar.

-Vale, voy.

Kouji se vistió, mientras pensaba cual sería la forma más cruel de despertar a su hermano. Cuando terminó, se acercó al oído de su hermano y le gritó:

-¡Koichi! Que son las 11:00 y no llegamos al instituto, y tenemos un examen.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- gritó Koichi despertándose. - corre Kouji, no llegamos, estoy en pijama y no, no… ¿por qué estás sentado en la cama tan tranquilo?

-Koichi, hoy es domingo- dijo Kouji riéndose.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Te vas a enterar.- dijo Koichi lanzándose a Kouji con una almohada en la mano.

-Tranquiloooo. Venga, hay que bajar a desayunar. ¿Qué tal estás ahora?

-Bien, he dormido muy bien gracias a ti. Aunque luego he tenido un sueño muy malo.

-¿Otro?

-Si, porque salías tu en él.

-Muy gracioso. Dime, ¿qué pasaba en el sueño?

-Ha sido muy extraño, ocurría después de que te pasaras a mi cama y me abrazaras. Te quedabas mirándome un rato y después me dabas un beso.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué tiene de raro? Te he dado un montón.

-¿Pero cuántos han sido en los labios?

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo Kouji sorprendido."Dios mío, si lo hice pensando que era un sueño. He metido la pata."- Mmm, pues no se, bajemos a desayunar.- añadió cambiando de tema.

-Bien, vamos.- dijo Koichi."¿Y si no fue un sueño? No, eso es imposible."

Mientras Koichi pensaba esto, ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras y fueron a la cocina a desayunar. La mesa ya estaba lista, y su madre estaba sentada esperando a sus hijos. Los tres empezaron a desayunar en silencio hasta que la madre comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno chicos, ¿tenéis algo planeado para hoy?- preguntó la madre de ambos.

-No se, supongo que daremos una vuelta. Papá viene a por mi alas 7- dijo Kouji.

-¿Necesitáis algo?- preguntó la madre.

-No-respondieron ambos

-Muy bien, pues entonces me voy a trabajar. Hasta luego- dijo despidiéndose de los dos con un beso.

La madre se fue, y los hermanos se quedaron desayunando en silencio hasta que…

-Oye Koichi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, claro, dime lo que quieras.

-Verás, ¿qué pasaría si lo del beso no hubiera sido un sueño? Si hubiese sido algo real.- preguntó sonrojándose. "Que no me pille, por favor, por favor, por favor."

-Pues no se, lo último que haría seria enfadarme." No puedo odiarte aunque quiera."- pensó Koichi en voz alta.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Kouji sonrojándose.

-Nada. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Si, pero en voz alta. Te he oído perfectamente.

-¿Entonces para que me preguntas?- dijo Koichi aparentando enfado.

-Oh, no sabía que me querías de ese modo- le dijo Kouji para ver la reacción de su hermano. "A lo mejor puedo tener alguna oportunidad."

-¡Ey! Que mi amor es solo fraternal, no te hagas ideas raras, ¿eh? "Me gustaría que supieses la verdad sobre mi."

-Bueno bueno…Jeje- dijo Kouji mientras notaba como su corazón se rompía en pedazos…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A que viene esa cara? Ni que estuvieses enamorado de mí…

-"Me ha pillado" ¿Yo? Pero que dices, que soy tu hermano. Además, eso está muy mal visto…- dijo Kouji tristemente, viendo la cara de su hermano, añadió.- Si se diese el caso, claro. Jajaja.

-¿Qué dices? Si fuese así, yo sería tu novio. Todas quieren serlo, ¿Por qué yo no? Doy todo por ti, lo sabes, y te haría muy feliz…Jejeje.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias, yo que siempre había creído que estaría toda mi vida solo.

-Eso no ocurrirá jamás. Mientras yo esté vivo, nunca estarás solo.

Tras esta conversación, ambos hermanos se abrazaron y al cabo de un rato decidieron empezar a recoger la mesa. Cuando terminaron, subieron al cuarto de Kouji. Comenzaron a recoger todo con la idea de que, si recogían pronto, luego tendrían más rato para salir por ahí y no retrasarían a su padre. Koichi, a la vez, le enseñó una foto que una enfermera les hizo el día que volvieron del mundo digital. Salían todos juntos, en el centro, Koichi era abrazado por todos sus amigos, pero el más cercano era sin duda, su hermano. Como a Kouji le gustó mucho la foto, le dio una copia que su madre había hecho para él.

Cuando terminaron de recoger todo, se prepararon y cuando estuvieron listos, salieron de su casa sin rumbo fijo. Mientras caminaban, iban recordando viejos tiempos, hasta que Kouji guardó silencio. Koichi le preguntó que pasaba, y Kouji le dijo que recordaba el momento en el que Koichi había vuelto a abrir los ojos después de su muerte. Koichi empezó a reírse, diciendo que en esos momentos Kouji parecía una fuente llorando, y Kouji prefirió no replicar. En su defensa dijo que era normal, acababa de conocer a su hermano y al poco se lo habían quitado.

Al final llegaron a un parque, y decidieron sentarse en un banco, y allí se dieron cuenta de que estaban Takuya, Edward y Lavi (N/A: Imaginaos a Lavi con 15 años… w ) jugando a fútbol y Hikari estaba tumbada en un banco escuchando música. Decidieron ir a saludarles, pero…

-¡Lo siento!- gritó Takuya a la "persona" a la que le había golpeado sin querer con el balón.- Pásame el balón, por favor.

-No quiero, me lo voy a quedar.- dijo Kouji viendo que su amigo no le había reconocido, ya que llevaba la coleta por dentro de la chaqueta.

-¿Quieres tener problemas?- dijo Takuya mientras sus amigos se iban acercando.

-Yo que tu no le pegaría… -le gritó Hikari muy seria desde el banco, ya que ella sí había reconocido a su amigo.

-Me da igual, quiero que me la devuelva.

-¿Alguien como tu me va a dar problemas?

-¿Qué? Dámela

-No.

-Dámela.

-No.

-Tu lo has querido, toma esta.-le dijo dándole un puñetazo en la nariz que provocó que le comenzara a sangrar.

-Estoo, tú, el violento…-dijo Hikari que se había acercado preocupada.-Acabas de romperle la nariz a Kouji.

-¿Qué? ¡No había visto tu coleta! Lo siento.

- Mas lo siento yo, ¿no crees?

- Lo siento…

- Bueno, que no pasa nada… pero deberías controlarte.

- ¡Hey! Vamos a jugar a fútbol todos- dijo Edward acercándose. Lavi le dio la razón.

- Por mi vale- dijo Koichi.

-Ok, yo me voy al banco donde estaba…-dijo Hikari dándose la vuelta.

-Te acompaño- dijo Kouji, aunque al ver la cara que tenían todos, añadió.- ¿Qué? Aun no me ha dejado de sangrar la nariz.

Así que decidieron empezar a jugar mientras Kouji se sentaba al lado de Hikari, quien permanecía tumbada en el banco. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, hasta que la chica decidió comenzar una conversación.

-Vaya, mañana es lunes, ¿has estudiado química?

-Si, se me da genial la química.

-Jeje, a mí tamb… quiero decir, hay cosas que no entiendo del todo.-rectificó Hikari

-Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte- dijo Kouji sonriendo.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Oye, tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo, aunque supongo que ya te lo imaginas.- empezó Hikari algo roja.

-Sí.-dijo Kouji algo preocupado.- Mira, antes de que digas nada, quiero que sepas que hay una persona a la que quiero. Creía quererte a ti, pero te veo mejor como amiga. Si no funcionase lo nuestro, no soportaría perderte como amiga.

-Vaya-dijo Hikari algo sorprendida.- Bueno, yo et iba a decir algo parecido. Yo te quería, pero creo que me he enamorado de otro. Él creo que siente lo mismo que yo, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Puedo saber quien es?

- Claro, supongo que puedo confiar en ti…Es aquel de allí.-dijo señalando al pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-¿Lavi? A decir verdad…si, le gustas…A si que suerte con él…

-¿En serio? Que bien, pero…dime quien te gusta a ti, anda, que no digo nada…

- Verás…No quiero que me juzgues, pero estoy enamorado de Koichi- dijo el joven mirando tristemente a su hermano.- Se que es un poco extraño, ya que es mi hermano, y encima gemelo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Le quiero demasiado, y él no siente nada por mí.- terminó comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

Kouji no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar sobre sus rodillas. Tenía los brazos apoyados en estas, y la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Hikari le miró sonriendo. Ella si que lo entendía. El amor no tiene sexo si es sincero.

Sin poder evitarlo abrazó a Kouji. Permanecieron un rato así, y Kouchi les observó algo celoso. Al rato, se separaron.

- Tranquilo. No te juzgo. Tu amor es sincero, y seguro que funcionará. Te lo aseguro.

-¿Tu crees? – dijo Kouji dejando de derramar lágrimas.

-Ya veras. Te ayudaré en todo lo que queda

-Gracias – dijo Kouji dándole un beso en la mejilla. Kouchi tampoco se perdió este detalle, y pudo una cara molesta. – Vale, pero no se lo digas a el, ¿ok?

- Vale, pero sino le dices nada, no sabrás que podría pasar

-Pero puede no entenderlo. No quiero perderlo para siempre.

-Bueno, haz lo que creas correcto. Y suerte.

- Lo mismo te digo con Lavi.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Hikari sonriendo

Siguieron hablando un largo rato, hasta que dieron las 2 menos cuarto.

Koichi dejó de jugar, y junto a Kouji se despidió de todos y ambos regresaron a casa. Durante el camino, Koichi le preguntó de que había estado hablando con Hikari, y este le dijo que de nada. Pudo comprobar que estaba un poco celoso, pero no le dio mucha importancia. El final del trayecto fue muy silencioso. Kouji miraba divertido a Koichi, mientras este le devolvía miradas asesinas debido a los celos. Cuando llegaron a casa, su madre ya estaba esperándolos con la comida sobre la mesa. Se disculparon por la tardanza, y comieron sin ningún incidente. La tarde pasó rápidamente. Ya eran las 6, y solo quedaba una hora para que recogieran a Kouji. Koichi llevaba toda la tarde en su cuarto, silencioso, y Kouji, empezando a preocuparse, decidió pasar sin que su hermano se enterase.

El cuarto de Koichi era muy amplio. Tenía numerosos dibujos colgados en la pared hechos por Hikari (N/A:Tengo mi cuarto lleno de dibujos de Kouji …se me da genial dibujar...)

En la ventana, había unas cortinas negras, y al lado estaba el escritorio. La habitación estaba oscura, y dio por supuesto que estaba durmiendo, se acercó a la cama. Seguramente estaba agotado de jugar. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se sentó y observó a Koichi. A lo largo del tiempo su amor por él había aumentado considerablemente.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a Koichi, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Lo que no sabía Kouji era que Koichi estaba despierto, pero simplemente siguió con los ojos cerrados, pensando que había sido su imaginación.

Kouji le miró por última vez, y se fue junto a su padre a casa, ya que había tocado varías veces al timbre…

¿Os a gustado? Espero que si!!!!y dejadme reviews, porffaaaa. Garrido, Alejandro, os prometo que no tardaré tanto en bajar los otros capis, ok??

Mata neee!!!!!!

Hikari

**Kouji:** Ni nos despide… Y dice quererme tanto… ¬¬

**Koichi:** No siente amor por ti, es obsesión…Jooo, se ha olvidado de nosotros…Bueno…sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo tu y yo con….jejeje… (NO es YAOI!!!!!)

**Kouji: **Por que lo pones?

**Koichi: **Por si acaso, las que lo leen son fans del Yaoi… Sayonaráaaa


	3. Chapter 3

**Kouji: **Hola a todos... Aquí presentamos el tercer capítulo, y como el anterior, no tiene título, ya que la autora está ocupada alabando a su dichoso peluche...

**Koichi: **Sí, y mientras ella hace el idiota, nos obliga a escribir estas líneas y la presentación, con la amenaza de que no nos pagará si no lo hacemos... (¿Acaso nos paga??)

**Hikary: **/Observa embobada su peluche de Byakuya /

**Kouji: **Lo dicho, antes de nada, dedicamos (Hikari: Ejem!!!), perdón, la autora dedica este capitulo a todas las personas que lo están siguiendo y que le dejan comentarios n.n, gracias a todas n.n (Kouji: ¿por qué tengo que decirlo yo?? No puede ser el favorito Koichi... Merezco un aumento de sueldo... Hikari: Cállate!!!)

**Hikari: **/Continúa observando a su peluche, a la vez que lo abraza... /

**Kouji: **Hikariiii, deja ya ese peluche /Kouji le quita el peluche y se lo queda/

**Hikari; **Noooo, es mi tesssssoooorooooo, era el último que quedaba en el salón del Manga de Barcelona... él me vino a miiiiiiiiiii n.n, y morirás si lo tocas...

**Kouji: **u.u... Estooo, si presentas tu capítulo te lo devuelvo...

**Hikari: **VALE!!!! n.n, aquí dejo mi tercer capítulo, menudo record si la gente lo continua leyendo. Espero que os guste n.n... Koujiiiii, mi byakuyaaaaaa

**Kouchi: **Y como siempre, yo el que se queda solo... el día que se compre el peluche que tiene mirado de Kouji... se muere de la emoción...

Espero que os guste!!!!

**-------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3**

El camino a casa fue licencioso, y la noche pasó rápidamente. Al llegar al día siguiente, los hermanos se reunieron y Koichi le preguntó por qué no le había despertado. Kouji respondió que estaba muy majo dormido, y como el timbre del instituto sonó, todos se metieron en clase.

Kouji no sabía si confesarle sus sentimientos a Koichi, mientras Hikari le observaba adivinando sus pensamientos. Antes de acabar la mañana, Lavi le pidió salir a Hikari, y esta felizmente le dijo que sí. Así, mientras unos pensaban en si confesarse los sentimientos, otros disfrutaban de su nuevo amor. Al terminar la mañana, quedaron Kouji y Hikari a las 5 en casa de Kouji, y se despidieron todos. Koichi también estuvo toda la mañana en lo que sentía por su hermano.

Todo era tan complejo...

La tarde llegó, y a las 5 Hikari salió en dirección a casa de los Minamoto. Apenas tardó 2 minutos ya que eran vecinos. Vivian el uno enfrente del otro. Cuando entró en el jardín, el perro de Kouji le recibió moviendo la cola y saltando sobre Hikari, mientras chupaba a la chica, que debajo de él intentaba levantarse. Al oír las carcajadas de la chica, Kouji salió en su rescate, y tras quitarle el perro de encima, le invitó a pasar. Subieron al cuarto de Kouji y este se disculpó. Subieron a la habitación y Hikari comenzó a hablar con Kouji. En verdad ella entendía perfectamente todo, solo quería asegurarse y aprovechar la tarde para hablar con Kouji sobre Koichi. Dieron un descanso y viendo que Hikari hacía todo bien, le asaltaron a Kouji las dudas:

-Hikari, ¿estas segura de qué no entiendes esto?- dijo serio.

-Valeee, me has pillado n.n, pero quería asegurarme de algunas cosas...y enterarme de otras...

-¿Qué cosas? Eres una cotilla. En fin ¿de qué?

-¿Qué tal te va con Koichi? Tu relación, vamos.

-Bufff, pues igual que siempre, no me atrevo a dar el siguiente paso. No estoy seguro de lo que siente por mí...

-Pues yo tengo la solución, y esa es darle celos a él.

-¿¡Qué!?No creo que eso funcione.- dijo Kouji duvitativo.

-Claro, y yo se como hacerlo. Te tiene que ver con otra chica, y si se enfada, pues ya sabes.

-¿Pero con quién? No tengo confianza con ninguna chica ni...

-Ejem... ¿y yo?

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Qué puede decir tu novio?

-Tranquilo, si pasa algo, pues no se, hablaré con Lavi, tranquilo, no le diré nada acerca de lo que sientes por Koichi.- dijo Hikar sonriendo.

-Bueno, espero que funcione...

Hikari y Kouji siguieron hablando hasta que Hikari comenzó a recoger sus cosas, ya que había quedado con Lavi. Pero ambos jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de que habían llamado al timbre y que la madrastra de Kouji había dejado entrar a Koichi, ya que este había decidido dar un paso en su relación con Kouji. Antes de despedirse, Hikari le comentó algo a Kouji:

-Ya pensaremos en como darle celos, pero ya sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras.

-Gracias Hikari, ya lo sabía.-dijo Kouji abrazándose a ella.

Hubo un momento en el cual se separaron, pero parecía que se iban a dar un beso. En ese instante, entró Koichi en la habitación.

-Hola Kouji, ¿a qué no me esperabas...?- comenzó Koichi, pero fue él el que se llevo la sorpresa al ver la escena. No puedo evitarlo y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara.

-Koichi, hola, antes de nada, esto no es lo que parece...-dijo Hikari mirándole sorprendida.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Lavi y a mi hermano?-dijo Koichi ocultando las lágrimas y echando a correr. Salió corriendo por la puesta, y Kouji le gritó por la ventana:

-Koichiii, es un malentendido, ¿qué te pasa? Vuelveeeeee.

Siguió corriendo y se fue al parque. Sus oportunidades habían desaparecido. Mientras Kouji y Hikari se despedían.

-Bueno, el primer paso ya está dado. Espero que no tengas problemas.

-Sí, pero no se, estaba muy raro.

-No pasa nada, pero tranquilo, que si hay algún problema, ya hablaré yo con él.

-Vale, gracias.

Y esperando que todo fuese bien, ambos se despidieron. Kouji se tumbó pensando en Koichi, y que todo saldría bien, aunque no acabase como a él le gustaría. Mientras, Koichi estaba sentado en n parque pensando en lo que había visto. Todo se había estropeado por culpa de lo que creía su amiga. Y encima engañaba a otro chico, también su amigo.

Pensando en esto, se quedó un buen rato, hasta que vio a la culpable de su estado paseando junto a Lavi, su novio. Prefirió no interferir, pero les siguió para ver las intenciones de la joven.

Hikari y Lavi se sentaron bajo un árbol de cerezo y comenzaron a hablar y a reírse, mientras Koichi se sentaba en un banco, lejos pero no lo suficiente, ya que oía toda la conversación... Tras escuchar muchas frases del tipo "te quiero mucho" "solo te quiero a ti" "si me dejases no se lo que haría"... explotó y decidió meterse en medio, porque ella estaba "engañando" a Lavi con Kouji, o eso creía él.

-Hola Lavi, ¿qué tal? –dijo Koichi con una falsa sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenas Koichi, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Nada, quería saber si Hikari va a volver para terminar de liarse con mi hermano.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Hikari. Su plan había funcionado, pero estaba en peligró su relación con Lavi.- Koichi, ha sido todo un malentendido.

-¡Mentira! Les he visto a los dos –dijo Koichi dirigiéndose a Lavi.- ten cuidado, no quiero que ella te haga daño, somos amigos, ¿no?

-¿Lo que dice Koichi es cierto?

-No, pero...

-No me lo puedo creer. Me voy...ya hablaremos mañana, Hikari –dijo marchándose notablemente triste y dolido.

-¿Has visto lo que has conseguido? ¿Se puede saber por que lo has hecho? –dijo Hikari con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tú te lo has buscado por jugar con 2. Por muy amigos que seamos tú y yo, jamás permitiré que le hagas daño a Kouji –dijo Koichi fríamente mientras le daba la espalda. Viendo que Hikari se quedaba en silencio, se marchó con paso firme.

Dicho esto, se fue, dejando a Hikari sola. Parecía que tenía problemas y no había salido todo como esperaba. Definitivamente, Koichi sentía algo por Kouji. Pero ella ahora se había quedado sin novio. Decidió marcharse a casa. Ya hablaría con Kouji del tema de Lavi, seguro que se solucionaría... Claro que viendo las reacciones de Koichi, si todo se ponía feo, tendría que intervenir. Cuando llegó a casa se cambió y decidió darse una ducha.

Le gustaba darse largos baños, pero en esa situación solo tenia ganas de despejarse un poco y de tumbarse a pensar. Una cosa estaba clara, pesaba mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía en el agua... el amor de los hermanos no era imposible, el problema estaba en el miedo de ambos hermanos por el rechazo.

Cuando terminó, se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama. Ni siquiera cenó, cosa que preocupó a su madre. No podía dormir... y estuvo dándole muchas vueltas a la cabeza hasta que el sueño comenzó a hacerse presente, provocando que al poco se durmiese.

La noche pasó rápida, y el día siguiente llegó. Hikari se levantó y preparó, y junto con la mochila salió hacia el instituto. Caminó hacia la acera atravesando su jardín y despidiéndose de su perro, Luffy, abrió la puerta y salió. Se sorprendió al ver a Kouji sentado en el bordillo de la acera. Normalmente le esperaba de pie, y esta vez tenía la cabeza agachada. Se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Buenos días, ¿te pasa algo?-dijo Hikari sonriendo.

-Hola Hikari...-dijo Kouji volviéndose y poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, te pasa algo. Normalmente, por las mañanas siempre te diriges a mí como Akari, desde que somos pequeños, ¿recuerdas? Cuando nos conocimos y te gustaba llamarme así ya que era como lo mismo... (N/A: Akari y Hikari son lo mismo, personalmente, me gusta más Akari n.n)

-Si, bueno, anoche hablé con Lavi y me comentó que habíais tenido una discusión en la que yo estaba involucrado.-dijo Kouji mientras comenzaban a andar dirección al instituto.

-Ah, bueno, si... pero tú tranquilo, lo solucionaré yo sola... dime que te ha dicho...

-Pues verás, me dijo que quedó contigo ayer por la tarde, y que cuando estabais en el parque apareció Koichi diciendo que dejaras de engañar a Lavi, que estabas conmigo, y cosas así...

-Vaya, se ve que malinterpretó ayer por la tarde lo que hacíamos en tu habitación.

-si, pero no quiero que por mis problemas tú y Lavi lo dejéis por esta chorrada. Te quiero y aprecio muchísimo, se que ambos os queréis mucho, y jamás me perdonaría que vuestra relación se rompa por mi culpa.

-Tranquilo, que hablaré con él en el recreo y lo solucionaré.

-Vale, pero quiero estar yo presente. También tengo que hablar con él. Estaba anoche muy mal cuando me llamó.

Llegaron al instituto y Kouji y Hikari se dirigieron a su clase, donde Koichi y Lavi ya estaban, sentados en sus respectivos sitios. Hikari le dirigió una mirada a Lavi, y este tristemente la evitó, mirando hacia otro lado. Kouji se percató de eso, y miró de manera dura a Koichi, quien le respondió con una sonrisa forzada y moviendo los labios diciendo: _Lo he hecho por el bien de los dos_...

Las clases pasaron y llegó el primer recreo(N/A: En mi instituto hay un recreo cada 2 clases, y cuando acaba la sexta nos vamos a casa, imaginó que será igual en todos sitios). Hikari y Kouji agarraron a Lavi y se lo llevaron a una esquina, donde no había nadie.

-Mira Lavi, tenemos que hablar... –empezó Hikari.

-No, no tengo nada que hablar con vosotros... –dijo Lavi mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pues hablo yo. Hikari y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo te voy a creer después de lo que dijo Koichi ayer?

-Pues porque a Kouji...

-Déjalo Hikari, lo hago yo. No me gusta ella sencillamente porque...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta Koichi –dijo Kouji cerrando los ojos de vergüenza.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?

-¿Me ves con cara de eso? Lavi, no me gustan las bromas, y mucho menos de una cosa así. Te lo juro. Mira, no soy de esos que van contando cosas de este tipo por ahí, y así de serias. Por favor, créenos, solo estábamos hablando.

-Sí, yo le quería ayudar con su relación junto a Koichi, pero todo salió fatal.

-Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, espero que no cuentes mi secreto a nadie. Me voy a hablar con Koichi... –dijo Kouji mientras se marchaba.

-Hikari, yo... lo siento mucho...

-No digas nada, la culpa es mía...

-No, no lo es –dijo Lavi mientras le daba un suave beso. Esta pareja se perdonaba, mientras Koichi les observaba enfadado y celoso. Ellos estaban juntos, pero él estaba solo...

-------------------------------------

**Hikari: **Sigue embobada con su peluche de Byakuya...

**Kouji: **Bueno, aquí acaba este capítulo... Hikari, deja ya ese maldito peluche y despídete con respeto... /Kouji le quita el peluche y lo tira por la ventana/

**Hikari: **Noooooo. Grrrrrrrr, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, para ser sinceros ahora empiezo con época de exámenes y no se cuanto tardaré en actualizar. Espero reviews de la gente n.n... Kouji... o bajas a por él o te mato.../ Hikari coge su zabimaru (de mi disfraz de Renji /Bleach/ para el salón del manga) y se dispone a matar a Kouji.../

**Kouji: **Estoooo, claro que si...ahora mismo voy!!!! U.U

**Koichi: **¿Por qué siempre me quedo yo solo? Nadie se acuerda nunca de mí...T.T, me han marginado... Nos vemos en el próximo episodio n.n.


	4. Chapter 4

**Koichi: **Hoy no me pienso quedar ni marginado ni solo, así que voy a empezar a presentar todo yo!n.n

Para empezar, este capítulo va dedicado a **Korime**, una chica que desde el primer capítulo está leyendo este fanfic… a pesar de la gran tardanza desde el primer capitulo hasta que se publicó el segundo…(Hikari se esconde para que Koichi no le dé con la guía telefónica en la cabeza…**Koichi: **Tardaste 1 AÑO en actualizar!!!**Hikari: **T.T gomen u.u) así que… **Korime**, gracias por todo y aquí un regalo n.n (Koichi se acerca a Korime y le da dos besos y un abrazo n.n.

**Koichi: **ojala todas mis fans fuesen tan cariñosas n.n

**Kouji: **creo que le ha dado algo… u.u …

**Koichi: **PUES LE HAGO EL BOCA-BOCA!!No pienso permitir que una fan mía muera por mi culpa…n.n).

Después de este pequeño percance, espero que os guste este fanfic, mientras yo me quedo aquí sentadito arropando y cuidando a esta joven tan guapa n.n…

**Kouji: **Jaja, esto es muy divertido…Venga, te toca a ti!

**Hikari: **A mí? Jaja, pues me gusta…jaja, así eres tu el que se va a tener que lanzar… Que pena que Koichi no esté aquí.

**Kouji: **Es verdad, no se por qué, pero siempre está solo… Siempre se margina…Que raro…

**Hikari: **Bah, déjalo tranquilo, tiene cara de felicidad…fíjate…ya está hecho todo un hombre… presentando él solo el capítulo… xD xD (Hikari: Ays pobrecito mioooo u.u)

**Koichi: **No se como me lo monto… que siempre me quedo solo, bueno, ahora con una agradecida compañía n.n… En fin, ahí el 4 capítulo… Espero que os guste.

**--------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4**

Lavi y Hikari continuaron con el beso hasta que tocó el timbre que indicaba que tenían que volver a clase. En el camino a clase terminaron de hablar y de poner todo en orden, y entraron en clase. Cada uno se sentó en su sitio y la profesora de lenguaje entró. Hikari le echó una mirada a Kouji, preguntándole con los labios que si había hablado con Koichi. Este le negó con la cabeza y le dijo con señas que lo haría luego. Hikari le sonrió y se volvió hacia delante (N/A: Hikari se sienta en penúltima fila. Lavi a su derecha. Kouji se encuentra detrás de Lavi y Koichi 2 asientos a la izquierda de Hikari. Así se encuentran sentados en clase n.n) mientras sacaba el libro de dicha asignatura.

Mientras, Koichi observaba a su hermano. Se había equivocado, y ahora Kouji estaba molesto con él. "¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Acaso le quiero tanto que mis celos son tan grandes? Si sigo así solo me haré daño a m mismo, y a los demás… Tengo que disculparme con Hikari…"

Dejó de pensar cuando notó que su compañera de al lado le pasaba unan nota en la que ponía "Para Koichi". Reconoció la letra y se giró para mirar a Kouji. Este le devolvió una mirada dura y agachó la vista en su cuaderno.

Koichi tristemente dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la nota y la abrió. No era muy extensa, y la leyó por debajo de la mesa, para que la profesora no la notase:

"_Koichi, lo que has hecho ha estado fatal. Tenemos que hablar luego tu y yo solos muy seriamente o puede acabar todo muy mal…"_

Koichi la arrugó y al apretó con fuerza. Sin dudarlo, había metido la pata hasta el fondo… él solo quería lo mejor para su hermano, y por eso casi había dejado sin novio a la que consideraba su mejor amiga, al igual que pasaba con Lavi… Había sido sin duda un estúpido.

Las clases pasaron y el segundo recreo llegó. Todos bajaron al recreo y Koichi se dirigió a una esquina donde se encontraba Kouji apoyado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados con una expresión de enfado.

Cuando estuvo cerca, se dio cuenta de que Kouji no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Kouji… ¿Qué querías que hablásemos?

-Koichi, ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco con esto? No estoy con Hikari. De haber sido que sí te lo habría dicho, sabes que jamás jugaríamos con los sentimientos de alguien, y menos si es nuestro amigo… ¿De qué vas?

-Kouji, yo lo siento mucho, no se que me pasó. Se que Hikari es mi mejor amiga, y Lavi también, pero… no se que me pasó. Eres mi hermano, y jamás permitiría que alguien te hiciese daño, ni siquiera un amigo.

-Pero como has podido llegar a tanto, ¿es que acaso te importo mucho?

-Kouji, no lo se. No se como he podido llegar a eso. Perdóname, por favor. No aguanto más esta situación. Ahora mismo iba a disculparme con ellos, he sido un asqueroso, lo peor, pero te quiero muchísimo.

-Bueno, vale, sigo sin comprender todo muy bien, pero bueno, da igual. Yo tampoco aguanto el estar así contigo. Pero por favor, habla con Hikari, le has causado muchos problemas.

-Gracias Kouji, de verdad. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con Lavi y Hikari. Perdón – dijo Koichi dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Kouji observó como se marchaba su hermano, y volvió a cerrar los ojos."Perdóname, he sido lo peor, pero te quiero muchísimo" Kouji recordó las palabras de su hermano. Según Hikari, había actuado por celos, pero entonces… ¿eran celos hacia él? ¿De verdad Koichi le correspondía? Algo estaba claro, si tenía algún indicio mas acerca de que Koichi sentía algo por él, daría el primer paso.

El timbre sonó y de nuevo volvieron a las clases. Kouji observó a su hermano y a Hikari. No tenían pinta de haber hablado. Koichi le dirigió la mirada y le indicó que no había tenido tiempo, que hablarian al finalizar la mañana. Kouji asintió y volvió a observar hacia delante. Lavi se volvió hacia Kouji y le dio una nota de Hikari.

-Toma, es de Hikari… espero no tener que llegar a mosquearme… - dijo Lavi bromeando.

-Tranquilo, tú sabes mejor que nadie que eso no va a pasar. – le contestó Kouji algo serio, pero al ver la cara de Lavi, sonrió un poco. – Gracias por guardar mi secreto.

-Sabes de sobra que puedes confiar en mí.

-Minamoto, Lavi, la próxima ver que os pille hablando os bajo un punto en el próximo examen- dijo de repente la profesora mirándoles enfadada.

-Perdón. –dijeron ambos sonrojados.

Lavi se volvió hacia delante mientras notaba que toda la clase estaba observándoles a los dos. Miró a Hikari, que se estaba riendo, y le sonrío cerrando el único ojo que tenía al descubierto, ya que el otro estaba siendo tapado por una cinta que llevaba siempre en el pelo, y un pequeño mechón rojo de su pelo.

Mientras, Kouji abrió la nota y la leyó. "¿_ya se ha solucionado todo con tu hermano?"_

Cogió un bolígrafo y apuntó detrás: "_sí, tenias razón, estaba celoso."_, la cerró y aviso a la chica. Cuando se dio la joven la vuelta este se la tiró. La mañana continuó…

Al sonar el timbre la gente recogió y los cuatro amigos salieron camino a casa. Todos iban en la misma dirección, y el primero en separarse siempre era Koichi…

-Esto, Lavi, Hikari, siento muchísimo mi comportamiento del otro día, no se lo que me pasó, y perdonarme por favor, yo…

-¡Ya basta! Con un "perdón" nos vale, ¿verdad Lavi? –dijo Hikari mirando al pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes, está todo solucionado.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Mejor hablamos todo y mejor otro día, que me tengo que ir a comer. Adiós chicos, adiós hermano –les dijo sonriendo.

-Adiós Koichi –le contestaron todos.

Y continuaron con el camino a casa. El siguiente en dejar el grupo fue Lavi, que con un beso se despidió de Hikari, y con una sonrisa de Kouji.

Koji y Hikari continuaron hasta que llegaron a su calle. Ambos se despidieron y antes de marcharse Hikari le dio un beso a Kouji en la mejilla.

-Ya está todo solucionado, ahora solo falta esperar a ver que pasa. Eso si, tranquilo, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Te mereces lo mejor.

-Gracias Hikari. Quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo y que me alegro mucho de que seamos amigos. Gracias a ti me he abierto a las personas, y además muchísimo. Te debo todo.

-No me des las gracias, y tampoco me debes nada. Bueno, ¡Hasta mañana!

Tras esto cada uno se fue a su casa. Todos comieron y la tarde llegó. Mientras Lavi cabeceaba en la cama, Kouji tocaba un poco con su guitarra eléctrica y Hikari dibujaba personajes de animes y mangas, Koichi estaba tumbado pensando en los sentimientos que tenía. Por su culpa casi había provocado la ruptura entre sus dos mejores amigos, y su hermano se había enfadado con él.

Todo lo estaba complicando él solo. Nunca había sido así con nadie. Todos le conocían como una persona amable, con muchos amigos, simpático, y nunca cruel, y ahora ni siquiera él mismo se reconocía. Por eso mismo, le iba a contar a Hikari toda la verdad. No se tuvo ni que parar a pensar 2 veces si era lo correcto o no.

Después de todos los problemas que le había causado, era lo menos que podía hacer. Se merecía una explicación de su comportamiento. Lo que no sabía era cuando lo iba a hacer, si esa misma tarde, llamándola y quedando con ella, o al día siguiente, ya que tenían dos horas libres, una por falta de profesor y otra porque ese día les tocaba libre.

Decidió esperar al día siguiente, ha que seguramente Hikari se encontraría ocupada, ya fuese estudiando, o fantaseando con Byakuya y Kanda, personajes creados por dibujantes japoneses… (N/A: tiene gracia eso de fantasear con personajes de Anime y manga, no? XD). se le dibujó una sonrisa al recordar como Hikari había chantajeado a Kouji para que se disfrazase de Kanda, según ella, un buen cosplay (disfraz), ya que eran muy parecidos, y de Byakuya, ya que le dijo que, si se disfrazaba de él, se lo agradecería el resto de su vida.

Hikari y Kouji habían sido grandes amigos, y por ello, ahora Koichi le iba a contar sus sentimientos. Estaba seguro de que ella lo entendería, y que a lo mejor le ayudaría, ya que era muy amiga de Kouji, y seguramente le contaba cosas a Hikari que ni a él mismo le decía.

Se incorporó de la cama y se fue al baño. Mientras llenaba la bañera de agua pensaba en que tenía que hablar todo con ella al día siguiente, y que seguramente lo haría por la mañana, ya fuese en el instituto o en otro momento. Se desnudó y se observó en el espejo. (N/A: quien fuera el espejo n.n babaaaaa) Su piel era muy pálida, al igual que la de su hermano. También notó unas pequeñas ojeras que empezaban a aparecer, ya que por las noches no pegaba ojo pensando en todo. Se metió en la bañera y mientras se iba sumergiendo poco a poco se fue quedando dormido…

_Al día siguiente…._

Como siempre, dentro de 10 minutos Kouji estaría esperando a Hikari en la puerta de su casa. La joven estaba poniéndose las zapatillas cuando llamaron al timbre. Extrañándose de lo pronto que era para irse, abrió.

-Koichi, ¿qué haces aquí? Si siempre pasamos a buscarte…

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, explicarte algunas cosas. El por qué de mi comportamiento…

-Tranquilo. Tienes tus razones, no estamos ninguno enfadado, no tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres.

-Pero quiero que sepas cual es el problema.

- Muy bien, Kouji vendrá dentro de 5 minutos.

- No quiero que él lo sepa, de momento…

-… Está bien, dímelo. ¿Pero a que viene esa cara?

-…

-¿Koichi?

- Hikari… ya no puedo ocultarte cual es mi problema y la razón de mi estúpido comportamiento…

Yo…Estoy enamorado de mi hermano, Kouji….

**--------------------------------------**

**Hikari: **Espero que os haya gustado… n.n, jeje, espero que nadie se enfade por como lo he dejado…

**Koichi: **Siempre ha….

**Kouji: **Tranquila Hikari, es lo que normalmente se hace para enganchar a la gente…

**Koichi: **Que manía con no dejarme acabar, yo creo que…

**Hikari: **Claro Kouji, pero eso solo lo hacen los buenos autores… mi historia no la lee últimamente mucha gente…

**Kouji: **Da igual!! Con una sola persona que la lea y deja review ya está bien… n.n. Algo es algo… n.n

**Koichi: **T.T siempre yo solo… antes era el favorito de Hikari… por qué a mi?? Grrrr, la próxima vez verán… Me vengaré… Muahahahaha!!

**Kouji: **Creo que mi hermano se ha deprimido y luego se ha enfadado. Somos muy malos…

**Hikari: **Vale, la próxima vez no se lo volvemos ha hacer… (Con cara de mala…jeje) hasta la próxima!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikari: **De nuevo siento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo… debería haberlo publicado hace mucho…pero la pereza y los exámenes me matan… ¡Primero de Bachiller es muy difícil!

**Kouji: **Si bueno…no le eches la culpa al resto, que es solo tuya… aunque teniendo mañana examen de Física y Química…yo no estaría mucho rato aquí…es mejor que estudies algo… que luego no sacas la nota que quieres y te pones insoportable…

**Hikari: **Si, pero no suspendo nunca!!muahahaha, ejemmm, perdón…bueno

Aquí os traigo el 5 capitulo…la verdad es que no se cuanto voy a alargar este fanfic…tengo intención de acabarlo ya pronto…espero que no os aburráis leyendo…TT

**Kouji: **No creo que lo hagan… sino les pegaré…muahahahaha (kouji con risa de malo, malote). Además, se supone que quien lee estos fanfics es que son fans de Koichi y yo…y según tú estos son los mejores fanfics… por cierto, donde está Koichi? ¿?

**Koichi: **Aquí estoy!!! TT estoy agotado, esa loca me tiene trabajando hasta tarde…corrigiendo las faltas del resto de sus fics… A MANO!! Es cruel conmigo…y luego no me deja decir nada….

Pues hoy dedico hoy este fic!! Y va para todas las fans que lo siguen desde el principio, a las cuales quieroooo muchisimo!!! En especial a Jime-Chan, cuyo review subió de animo muchisimo a la autora!! Muxisimas gracias wapa, ( se acerca jime-chan junto con Kouji y ambos le dan un beso en la mejilla)

**Kouji: ** Mfff, no soy muy besucon pero bueno… n.n jeje, en fin….que yo me voy…. Que tengo cosas que hacer… sayonaraaa

**Koichi: **Ya le vale…que morro tiene ese tio… TT yo toy agotado, jooo. Me voy a ver si puedo huir de esa loca de Hikari…quiero libertad!! (Gritando desde su celda arrastrando sus piernas como puede, que están agarradas con esposas, y golpeando con una taza las frías rejas de la celda). ¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEE!!

**Hikari: **EJem!! Disculpen a Koichi, creo que está desvariando un poco Un.n… ejem...Buenooo, espero que os guste este capítulo!!

**----------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5**

-Hikari, este es el problema, estoy enamorado de mi hermano…

-¿Nani? (¿Qué?)

-Lo se, es algo irreal, y ni siquiera está bien visto por la sociedad, pero me da igual, yo le quiero, lo que siento es real.

- Vaya, me has sorprendido, pero tranquilo, no voy a decir nada a Kouji.

-Gracias Hikari. Solo he pensado que tenías derecho a saberlo.

-Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo.

Mientras Hikari sonreía, Kouji salió de su casa y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Hikari y su hermano. Se extrañó de la presencia de Koichi, pero pensó que seguramente Koichi había quedado con Hikari para disculparse con ella. Al acercarse los saludó y sonrió, a lo que los otros respondieron de la misma forma.

Se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al instituto…

Por fin era viernes. La semana había pasado sin ningún incidente después de que Koichi se hubiese arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Ya tenían todo planeado para ese día. Irían por la tarde a un refugio en la montaña donde iban a pasar la noche, y al día siguiente volverían a sus casas después de comer.

A las cuatro de la tarde Hikari, Lavi, Kouji y Koichi subieron andando al pinar, que quedaba a dos horas de la ciudad.

Tenían todo el refugio para ellos solos, y cerca había un lago donde la gente se solía bañar, ya que el agua no salía fría, sino algo templada. Dejaron las mochilas y con bañadores y toallas se dirigieron al lago. Koichi fue corriendo y, de un salto, se tiró al agua. En cambio, Kouji fue más tranquilo, y tras hacerse la coleta, se tiró también. Por último, se acercaron Lavi y Hikari, la cual tenía un plan para juntar a los hermanos tras la repentina confesión de Koichi. Hikari se acercó a la orilla, y tras ella Lavi. Cuando Lavi estuvo cerca, Hikari le tiró de un empujón y comenzó a reírse. Kouji y Koichi se acercaron a Hikari, y agarrándola de los tobillos la tiraron también al agua.

Estuvieron en el lago hasta que comenzó a atardecer. Habían estado haciendo carreras, en las cuales Hikari siempre quedaba la primera gracias a su trabajo en un club de natación y socorrismo. Se acercó buceando a Lavi, y dándole un susto lo alejó de los hermanos y le susurró:

-¿Recuerdas el plan? Ya es la hora…

-Jeje, si, tranquila… ya puedes marcharte a la cabaña.

-No importa como lo hagas, la cuestión es que se tienen que quedar solos…

-Que sí pesada… Venga, vete ya, que está anocheciendo y tienes que encender la luz de la cabaña.

-¡Voy! – dijo Hikari besándole. – Vaya, parece que tienes ganas de quedarte con ellos a solas…

- Anda, cállate, no digas chorradas jeje…

Hikari sonrió y se marchó, diciendo en voz alta "Lavi, voy a encender la luz de la cabaña y a por una toalla para ti", para que todos la oyesen. Lavi asintió y se acercó a los hermanos con una sonrisa en los labios. A Hikari se le había ocurrido una extraña broma algo pesada, con la cual los hermanos se quedarían juntos un buen rato y totalmente solos. Cuando estuvo al lado de ellos, les provocó para ver quién era mas rápido saliendo del agua. Los gemelos se agarraron a una pequeña repisa de barro que había en el lago, y cuando estaban subiendo, Lavi agarró los bañadores de los dos, se los bajó, y salió corriendo. Koichi hizo ademán de salir, pero Kouji le agarró y le dijo:

-Idiota, que viene por ahí Hikari.

-… ¡Me da igual! Seguro que ha visto un cuerpo de chico desnudo…como el de su novio- Lavi le miró mal- o el de Kouji aquella vez…

-¡¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!! - gritaron Kouji y Hikari. Kouji dentro del agua rojo de vergüenza y Hikari fuera.

-Eso dicen todos… - dijo Koichi sonriendo. – Vale, me quedo aquí, que sino Hikari me verá y se enamorará de un cuerpo tan puro y reluciente como el mioo…

-Grrr, vamonos Hikari, que salgan cuando sea de noche a por la toalla y que cojan el bañador en la entrada de la cabaña… se siente chicos, la broma acababa ya, pero viendo el comportamiento de Kimura… ¡Nos vamos! Jeje, ¡Ciao!

-Serán… ya verán… me vengaré… - gritó Koichi enfadado, pero no le oyeron Hikari y Lavi, ya que habían entrado en la cabaña.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación y se cambiaron. Al rato salió Hikari con un chándal y Lavi poco después de la misma forma. Se sentaron en un sofá y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Por qué has montado todo este lío?

-Porque esta mañana me han comentado un bombazo. Le prometí a Koichi que no le diría nada a Kouji, pero no dijo nada de ti…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Koichi está enamorado de Kouji! ¡Su amor es correspondido! Tienen futuro juntos.

-Eso es genial, pero no hacía falta que se quedasen desnudos…

-¡Claro que sí! En cuanto anochezca tendrán frío y se pegaran para darse calor. El roce y la cercanía provocarán que algo se levante graciosamente de Koichi, porque no creo que le pase eso a Kouji. Al ocurrir, Kouji preguntará que a que viene esa reacción y Koichi tendrá que confesar todo lo que siente. Kouji, al ver esto, hará lo mismo y los dos se fundirán en un tierno beso, pegándose cada vez más. El roce "ahí" provocará en Kouji reacciones inesperadas…

Que guay, ¡quiero verlo! En fin, que sigo. Al estar ambos tan juntos, uno se entregará al otro y solo los animales serán testigos de lo ocurrido… n//////n

-U.U Hikari, deja de lado todo ese yaoi… Este es el mundo real, no van ha hacer eso…

-¡¡Yaoi yaoi!!... Kouji y Koichi… KAWAII n.n – dijo Hikari emocionada.

-Luego me dices a mí… - dijo besándola en la cabeza.

En otro lugar…

-Kouji…tengo frío… acércate y abrázame…

-O////O ¡No! Aguanta un poco más. Solo cinco minutos y salimos.

-Demoo (peroo)…tengo frío… Que más da. Si es por el roce… No hay problema… con el frío se te habrá escondido xD…

-¡Cállate! No digas estupideces ù.ú. voy… - dijo Kouji algo enojado abrazándole por la espalda.

-Noo Kouji, por detrás no…que perderé la inocencia… n////n

-¡Deja de decir chorradas! – dijo Kouji pegándole en la cabeza y alejándose. – En cuanto tenga toalla me largo, eres insoportable.

-Itaiiii… TT neee , Kou-chan, era broma, no seas tan violento, no se te puede decir nada- dijo Koichi haciendo pucheros.

-Grrr, me abrazo porque tengo frío, no porque tú me lo pidas.

¡Te quiero Kouji! – dijo Koichi sonriendo.

-No me hagas la pelota, venga, salgamos ya…

-Neee, Kou-chan, sal tu primero, que yo tengo vergüenza de que veas mi cuerpo tan puro…

-¡Venga ya! ¡Te pareces a ese estúpido dibujo llamado Shin-chan! (sorry a las fans de Shin-chan a mi también me gusta n.n)

-U.U valeee.

Kouji y Koichi salieron juntos y se taparon con las toallas. No dijeron nada y cogieron los bañadores. Tras ponérselos, se miraron y entraron decididos en la cabaña.

Hikari y Lavi se sorprendieron al oír la puerta, y Kouji y Koichi agarrando cada uno un brazo de la chica, se la llevaron a rastras a la habitación de ellos. Una vez dentro, Koichi echó el pestillo y Kouji la tumbó en la cama.

Koichi se acercó y agarró a Hikari por las muñecas, mientras Kouji se ponía sobre ella sujetándole las piernas para que no pataleara.

Hikari, mirando a los dos, comenzó a reírse, sorprendida de que le atacaran a ella y no a Lavi.

-¡La idea ha sigo tuya! ¿No es cierto?- dijo Kouji acercándose mucho a su cara.

-Mmm, sí – dijo ella sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Con qué fin? Si era para vernos desnudos, no tiene sentido, ya que has visto a Kouji, y somos gemelos, aunque yo soy mejor… - dijo Koichi sonriendo.

-¡Cállate Koichi! – Dijo Kouji mirándole mal.- ¡No fue intencionado y….! ¡No estamos ahora hablando de eso!

-(Koichi a su bola…) Jeje, la verdad es que fue divertido… sois demasiado friáis, aunque claro, Kouji se dejó llevar demasiado… xD

-Cuando acabemos con Hikari, tú serás el siguiente ù.ú.

_Flash Back_

- Kouji, me aburro mucho, ¿qué hacemos? – dijo una Hikari, algo más joven, mirando con sueño al chico.

-No lo se, la play no me funciona, justo ahora me había comprado el juego de Bleach ToT

-Joooo, con lo que molan Byakuya y Renji n////n. Algún día me disfrazaré de ellos…

-Bla bla bla…pero me aburro.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un concurso? ¡Gana el que mejor se transforme en Hule o súper saiyan! Yo empiezo. – dijo Hikari mientras gritaba y se rasgaba la camiseta de manga corta, dejándola destrozada, y dando a ver la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo.

-¡Bah! ¡Mira y aprende! – dijo Kouji imitando a ella. Él hizo mas fuerza, pero al romper la camiseta se le enganchó una pulsera a una cadena del pantalón, y lo rompió también, abriendo un agujero en sus calzoncillos con el cual enseñaba todo.

-O/////O, Alaaa, pero tápate – gritó Hikari tapándose los ojos, intentando borrar lo que había visto.

Justo en ese momento entró Koichi, que se quedó sorprendido al ver el estado de Kouji.

-Vaya Hikari, no sabía que mi hermano te atrajese de esa forma, ¡como le has dejado!

-¡¡Koichi!! ¡¡Veteee!!–gritaron ambos.

_ Fin Flash Back_

- Oh si, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

-¡¡Que te calles ya!! – Dijo Kouji mirándole de nuevo mal, cada vez más enfadado.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho Hikari?

- n////n No lo se… Supongo que quería pasar rato con mi novio a solas…

- ¡Pero para eso no tienes que desnudarnos!

-Neee, así es mas divertido n////n, tenía la esperanza de ver algo de yaoi…

-Mmm, podría haber sido divertido…Kouji y yo haciendo cosas…- comenzó a pensar Koichi en voz alta…

-Dios Koichi, estoy hasta las narices de ti y de tus chorradas, ¡¡¡Cállate de una maldita vez!!! – gritó Kouji poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

Koichi y Hikari se quedaron en la habitación solos, ella bastante sorprendida por la reacción, y Koichi ensombreció su rostro, bajando la mirada al suelo. Hikari le observó y se acercó a abrazarlo. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos, notó como este tenía pequeñas convulsiones, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que estaba llorando. Por ello apretó más el abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Koichi, solo ha sido un comentario en broma. Kouji es muy vergonzoso, es normal que haya reaccionado así…

-Pero tiene razón, es una chorrada… Jamás le voy a tener… - dijo Koichi tumbándose en la cama y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, comenzando a llorar mas fuerte.

-Venga, no digas eso, yo creo que no es imposible…Dile que es lo que sientes… No creo que te deje de hablar, seguro que algo bueno pasa… - dijo Hikari sonriendo. Se moría por decirle la verdad, que era correspondido y que Kouji estaba loco por él. Le dio de nuevo un beso y salió de la habitación.

En la sala de afuera, estaban Kouji y Lavi viendo la tele, o eso parecía. Se acercó un poco más y se apoyó sobre el sofá. Lavi estaba adormecido tumbado, en cambio, Kouji estaba sentado en el hueco que Lavi había dejado libre, mirando al techo pensativo.

Hikari sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lavi, y se marchó a su habitación, donde cerró la puerta y se acostó.

Mientras, Kouji y Lavi se quedaron en aquella salita. Kouji bajó la mirada del techo, y observó a Lavi, que tras el beso de Hikari se había quedado completamente dormido.

Suspiró lentamente, y se puso de pie. Su reacción no había sido normal, solo había sido una broma de Koichi, nada más. Pero claro, Koichi no sabía que él sentía algo por su hermano, y que cada día era más y más fuerte.

Por ello decidió entrar en la habitación donde estaba Koichi. Ese era quizás un buen momento para decirle que era lo que sentía por él.

A lo mejor en un futuro podría llegar a salir con él… Si así fuese sería el chico más feliz del mundo…

Cuando abrió la puerta, entró con decisión en la habitación, y buscó a Koichi en la oscuridad. La vista se le acostumbró rápidamente a la penumbra de la habitación, y vislumbró a Koichi tumbado en una cama.

Se acercó a él y le meció lentamente.

Koichi se quejó y se dio la vuelta para mirar quien le había molestado, pero al ver a Kouji, se dio de nuevo la vuelta, intentando ocultar los restos de lágrimas que tenía por su rostro y el color rojizo que había echo aparición en sus ojos por haber estado llorando.

Kouji se percató de esa reacción y le dio una punzada en el pecho. Seguramente Koichi había estado llorando por él…como él mismo había llorado mucho pensando en el amor imposible que era estar con Koichi…

Se sentó a su lado y le abrazó por la espalda. Koichi se sorprendió bastante al notar a su hermano en la espalda, pues no lo esperaba.

-Perdóname Koichi, se que estabas hablando en broma, yo… he sido demasiado borde, como siempre… no me gustan mucho las bromas…Lo sabes. Pero aun así…perdón…

-No Kouji, no tienes que disculparte, tienes razón… A veces me paso con las bromas…y las gasto de mal gusto… No se callarme y… No soporto que te vayas tan enfadado de esa forma, porque se que he hecho algo mal. – dijo Koichi comenzando a llorar de nuevo, ya que cuando Kouji había entrado, había dejado de hacerlo.

-Koichi, no llores, esto es una chorrada, yo me he comportado como un crío… Dejémoslo, ¿vale?

-Está bien... solo ha sido una tontería… soy bastante inmaduro…yo…

-No Koichi, no eres, sino que SOMOS…

Koichi sonrió y se sentó en la cama, limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro. Cuando acabó, abrazó a Kouji, siendo correspondido por él.

Se mantuvieron así un rato, hasta que se separaron. Kouji le miró seriamente a Koichi, decidido a contarle de una vez por todas sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, Koichi tenía las mismas intenciones.

Se estuvieron un rato mirando, sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros. Inconscientemente comenzaron a acercarse mas y mas y cuando ya ambos habían cerrado los ojos y estaban a punto de besarse, la puerta se abrió dando lugar a Lavi muerto de sueño.

Los hermanos se separaron bruscamente, y entraron en razón rápidamente, recordando que era aquello que habían estado a punto de hacer.

Lavi se quedó mirándolos, y comprendiendo al instante que había estado a punto de ocurrir, y lo que había cortado, sonrió para si mismo, deduciendo que pronto se iba a formar una pareja.

Continuó andando hasta la cama contigua a la de Koichi, y cuando llegó se tumbó en ella. Miró a los gemelos, que se habían quedado estáticos en la cama de Koichi, y antes de cerrar los ojos, dijo:

- Kouji, te iba a dejar esta cama a ti, ya que está al lado de la de tu hermano, pero viendo lo que puede ocurrir…y conociendo a mi novia con radar de yaoi… prefiero quedarme aquí… ¡Buenas noches!

Ambos hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos con la respuesta de Lavi, pero prefirieron no decir nada. Kouji se despidió de su hermano, y cogiendo un libro de su mochila, salió al "salón" a leer.

Koichi en cambio se quedo tumbado bocarriba en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado…

Kouji se sentó fuera, y mirando a la nada comenzó a pensar…"_No lo puedo creer, ¡he estado a punto de besar a mi hermano! Pero, ¿por qué no ha dicho nada? ¿Acaso él estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo? Es imposible…no puede ser"_

De la misma forma, Koichi recordaba todo lo ocurrido…"_Esto se me ha ido de las manos… ¡He estado a punto de besar a Kouji! ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? Si sigo así voy a mandar todo a la porra…" "Es tan complicado… todo ocurre por este sentimiento… Te quie…"_

"… _tanto Koichi... no te puedo sacar de la cabeza_…" – pensó Kouji antes de quedar dormido…

-------------------------------

**Hikari: **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado n///n, la verdad es que no me termina mucho de convencer, pero bueno… al final este es el resultado…

Espero que la gente me deje algún review, no me importa que sean buenos o malo, o amenazas de muerte…bla bla bla n.n

**Kouji: **Lo de la transformación y todo eso…. no ocurrió de verdad…solo se le ocurrió a Hikari en el instituto junto con un compañero de clase con el que se sienta… le tengo algo de miedo… Además de que se empeña de que soy una tía… U.U

**Koichi: **Y hoy no me quedo marginado!! Espero que os haya gustado y…para las fans de Kouji…yo estoy mas bueno que él!!! (**Hikari: **MENTIRAAA, KOUJI FAN FOREVER!!)

**Los tres:** ¡¡Esperamos continuar pronto!! JA, MATA NEE


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari: Hello

**Hikari: Hello**!! Aquí estoy de nuevo tras algunos cambios en el capitulo que voy a presentaros hoy. He intentado ser algo rápida.

**Kouji**: Sí, menos mal, porque viendo lo que tardas en actualizar la gente ya se ha olvidado del capitulo anterior…

**Hikari: **Va, déjalo, voy a agradecer los reviews.

**Koichi: **¡Eso lo hago yo! Yo empiezo con Korime y con Jime-chan, que son las chicas más adorables del mundo OwO, y parece que me quieren… n.n, yo también os quiero!! Llevadme con vosotras, aquí soy un incomprendido… (No, es broma, ya me tratan bien, no estoy encarcelado… xD). Bueno, os mando muchos besos a las dos, y bueno, que gracias por los comentarios, que aunque cuanto mas largos mas le gustan a la loca de Hikari.

¡Os quiero mucho!

**Kouji: **Vaya, te has emocionado mucho con esas dos chicas, te veo muy feliz (Koichi se sienta contento con las mejillas rojas y se pone a cantar alegremente)… en fin… Y otra cosa, por mucho que diga la gente, no soy susceptible (se cruza de brazos), eso lo sois las chicas…** (Hikari: **tu pareces una n/n**) **Cállate Hikari, ¡ah! Y no tomó fotos del momento en el que me destrocé la ropa, porque si no me la cargo… (Hikari: o a lo mejor si que tengo…. xD)…Ay dios…

**Hikari: **Y bueno, también le agradezco el comentario a beablack, y para ello voy a sacar a un invitado (se dirige a la celda donde estaba Koichi y entre Jack Sparrow, Kanda, Allen, Renji y Byakuya, saca a Sirius Black) Ala, agradéceselo tú.

**Sirius: **Yo no pertenezco a este sitio, pero… ¡Gracias Bea! Llevas mi apellido, y me han dicho que te gusto… ¡¡Me voy contigo!! (Sirius escapa con Beablack)

**Hikari: **Vaya, se me ha escapado un prisionero… joooo ToT, pero bueno, los personajes de bleach y d.gray man siguen estando… (Mira emocionada a Byakuya y a Kanda).

**Kouji: **Ya se ha ido por las ramas… ¡Esperemos que os guste este capítulo… Una sorpresa va a ocurrir… aunque a mi no me hace mucha gracia…

**Koichi: **Como molan Korime y Jime-chan… (Fantaseando…)

**--**

**Capitulo 6**

Grillos, búhos, las hojas de los árboles que se mueven acompasadas con el aire… Los ruidos de la ciudad en ese lugar no existen. Solo hay naturaleza, y una pequeña cabaña oculta entre los árboles. En ella, cuatro adolescentes pasan la noche, asentados en diferentes habitaciones.

Hikari duerme en su habitación, sola, ya que los chicos le ofrecieron algo de intimidad. Por el contrario, en otra habitación se encuentran Lavi y Koichi durmiendo, cada uno en una cama, y Kouji duerme tranquilamente en el sofá con el libro que estaba leyendo en el suelo.

Koichi dio una vuelta en la cama, no podía dormir. Desde que había entrado Lavi en la habitación y había cortado el beso, no podía sacarse ese momento de la cabeza. Por su parte tenia muy claro lo que había estado a punto de hacer, pero no podía creer que Kouji hubiese estado a punto de besarle. Era imposible, seguramente en ese momento había cerrado los ojos de casualidad y él le había malinterpretado. Pensó que si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto iba a ser peor, por lo que se giró dispuesto a dormir.

Al rato Lavi se removió y observando que todo estaba tranquilo, abandonó la habitación y se fue a la de Hikari, con la intención de dormir con ella.

Koichi se dio cuenta de este acto, y pensó en ir a buscar a Kouji, ya que no estaba en la habitación desde que había entrado Lavi.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso unas zapatillas de andar por casa, se levantó y salió a donde se encontraba Kouji. La temperatura en ese lugar era cálida, se podía dormir perfectamente sin necesidad de taparse con alguna manta o chaqueta.

Se acercó al sofá y ahí encontró a Kouji. Lo miró durante un instante y sonrió. Cuando Kouji dormía su cara se relajaba y siempre asomaba una sonrisa en su cara, cosa que ha Koichi le encantaba.

Al rato decidió llevárselo a la habitación. Dio la vuelta para tenerlo en frente suyo y agachándose pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de su hermano.

Cogiéndolo con cuidado se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación y una vez allí lo soltó en una cama. Tras depositarlo cómodamente se tumbó a su lado y se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano.

Con el paso de las horas, Koichi comenzó a sentir sueño, y pensando en la reacción que podría tener Kouji al verle así la mañana siguiente, decidió cambiarse a su cama. Con cuidado intentó moverse sin hacer ruido, pero su hermano al notar movimiento lo agarró y le acerco a él. A Koichi no le importó, y viendo que le sería imposible moverse decidió quedarse junto a él. Se dejo abrazar y así paso la noche.

Llegó el día siguiente y los primeros en levantarse fueron Hikari y Lavi. Tardaron poco en arreglarse y entraron a la habitación buscando a Kouji y Koichi.

Al encontrarlos durmiendo de esa forma Hikari comenzó a imaginarse cosas como yaoi y demás, y al rato sacó la cámara de fotos que llevaba y comenzó a hacer fotos sin parar, en una de ellas saliendo con los hermanos y haciendo un corazón con las manos en el medio de los dos. Cuando se cansó, despertaron a los hermanos haciendo como si acabaran de entrar y empezaran a pensar mal.

-¡Kouji, Koichi! ¿Qué habéis hecho esta noche juntos? –gritó Hikari con cara fingida de asombro.

Kouji con los grito comenzó a despertarse, y viéndose en esa situación comenzó a gritar y a mover los brazos, de forma que Koichi terminó en el suelo, despertándose con el golpe.

-¿Qué hago yo en esta cama? Juraría que me quedé dormido en el sofá…

-Uy si… eso es lo que dices. Seguro que esperasteis a que Lavi se fuera para juntaros y hacer cosas raras… -dijo Hikari sonriendo malignamente.

-No digas chorradas loca. –dijo Koichi levantándose del suelo acariciándose la zona afectada por el golpe. – Lo que pasa es que ayer lo vi en una posición incómoda en el sofá y decidí llevarlo a una cama. El problema es que luego no hubo manera de quitármelo de encima. –terminó mirando a Kouji con una sonrisa.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento, cuando duermo a veces me agarro a algo y luego es difícil soltarme.

-Jooo, entonces no hubo ni yaoi ni incesto ni nada…ToT. –dijo Hikari tristemente.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?! –gritaron los hermanos a la vez.

-Venga, ya me conocéis… ¿Recordáis aquel fanfic de Bleach en el cual Byakuya hacía cosas malas a Renji y luego le…..mm, o no, mejor aquel de D.Gray Man en el que Kanda hacía a Allen cosas sin el consentimiento de este…

-¡¡Si!! Y no queremos recordarlo. –gritó Kouji tapándose los oídos.

-Valeee… -dijo Hikari sonriendo. –Bueno, os hemos despertado para deciros que vamos a ir bajando a la ciudad para comprar las cosas necesarias para desayunar en mi casa.

-Si eso os acompañamos. Esperar a que recojamos todo y…

-¡No! –dijo Hikari rápidamente. –Es que tenemos prisa.

-P...pero…

-¡Nos vamos!

-Pero Hikari….

-¡Calla Kouji! –dijo Hikari poniéndole un dedo en sus labios, mientras de forma disimulada le guardaba una nota en el bolsillo del pijama. –Está todo controlado. –y tras un beso se fue junto con su novio.

-¿Estás segura de que todo está bien? – preguntó Lavi una vez estuvieron fuera del refugio.

-Ya verás, seguro que todo termina bien, le he metido a Kouji la nota en el bolsillo. Si todo va según lo planeado, eso dos acaban juntos antes de terminar el día.

Y con estas palabras la pareja desapareció entre los árboles.

En ese momento kouji se encontraba en el baño y Koichi recogiendo algunas cosas en su mochila.

Tras peinarse sacó la nota del bolsillo y la desdobló. A lo largo de un trozo de folio se extendía hasta el final un montón de líneas escritas con una buena caligrafía.

"_¡¡Kouji!!_

_Seguro que te preguntas a que viene esta nota/carta, pero ya me conoces y de vez en cuando se me va la cabeza._

_Lavi y yo nos marchamos antes de tiempo, y así os quedáis tu hermano y tu a solas hasta que bajéis. Iremos comprando el desayuno y nos lo tomamos en mi casa._

_Quedamos en el cruce del supermercado a las11:00 am, ¿ok?_

_Mmm, ahora que lo pienso, el cruce no me gusta mucho y queda algo alejado de mi casa, así que mejor en la entrada de mi casa, ¿vale?_

_¡Nos vemos más tarde!_

_Lavi me ha contado que ayer le dio la impresión de haberos cortado algo… yujuuu, ¡Yaoi!_

_¡En fin! ¡Besitos!, no hagáis cosas raras que luego yo no pueda grabar…_

_Bye bye_

_Hikari"_

"Esta chica cada día está peor" –pensó Kouji sonriendo. "Bueno, a lo mejor estando aquí me puedo sincerar de una vez por todas. Pero entonces, ayer lo que pasó entre Koichi y yo… ¿fue cierto? Sigo sin poder creerlo."

Guardó la nota en el bolsillo y salió del baño. El ambiente de la salita era más fresco que antes y notó una corriente de aire fresco en su nuca. Se giró y vio como las ventanas del refugio estaban abiertas. Buscó a su hermano y le encontró recogiendo del suelo el libro que a Kouji se le había caído al quedarse dormido por la noche.

-Se te había caído al suelo.

-Gracias Koichi, voy a recoger todas mis cosas. Como esos dos se han ido tenemos que esperar a que venga el guarda del refugio para entregarle las llaves. He quedado abajo con Hikari a las once.

-Genial. Ya tengo ganas de comer alo. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Koichi observó a Kouji durante un momento. Kouji hizo lo mismo y en ese momento recordó el momento en que casi se había besado. Sin duda alguna Koichi ocultaba algo, y Kouji esperaba con toda su alma que fuera amor hacia él.

Koichi también tenía algo en mente. Ahora que estaban solos era el momento para decirle la verdad.

Comenzó a acercarse a su hermano como habían hecho la noche anterior, pero su tripa comenzó a quejarse por la falta de alimento, por lo que se separó rápidamente y sonrió a su hermano, y los dos se fueron a recoger y a limpiar todo.

La habitación de Hikari ya estaba completamente limpia y la cama de Lavi hecha. Kouji hizo su cama y metió todas sus cosas en su mochila. Observó a Koichi. Era algo que le gustaba hacer. Siempre había sido un chico solitario, y como siempre había pasado desapercibido, lo mejor que se le daba era observar a la gente. Vio como recogía las cosas, como intentaba hacer la cama, aunque lo único que conseguía era llenar todo de arrugas, y como en un momento dado se cabreó y se puso a patalear en la cama.

Kouji no pudo evitar reírse, y Koichi enfadado le agarró y le tiró sobre la cama. Sin darse cuenta acabaron tumbados en uno encima del otro, pero siendo Koichi consciente de ello se levantó y con una escoba comenzó a barrer la estancia mientras Kouji hacia la cama, cosa que se le daba mucho mejor que ha Koichi.

A los 10 minutos ya estaba todo arreglado y los hermanos se sentaron en el suelo. Al rato Koichi comenzó a reírse y Kouji le siguió.

-Hay que ver que a tu edad aun no sepas hacer una cama…-dijo Kouji mirándole malignamente.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que mi madre me malcríe… pero gracias por echarme una mano.

-No ha sido nada.

-Vaya Kouji… ahora que lo pienso, hay que ver lo que has cambiado desde que te conocí.

-Sí, todo gracias a ti. Mi vida antes era un aburrimiento, en cambio ahora te debo tanto.

-No me debes nada, soy tu hermano. Ojala nos hubiésemos conocido antes, y en otras condiciones…

-Da igual la forma en la que nos conocimos. De todas formas, tu ya me conocías y por lo que me has contado me espiabas y todo…

-Lo se, pero en aquella época te odiaba a ti y todo lo relacionado contigo. Ya lo sabes, pensaba que la culpa del estado de mi madre era de papá y tuya.

-Eso ya da igual. Saquemos a fuera las cosas, el guarda está a punto de llegar.

Koichi se levantó primero y viendo que su hermano tenía la mirada perdida le dio un toque en el hombro y le ayudó a levantarse. Cogieron todas sus cosas y esperaron fuera del refugio al guarda. Cuando llegó esperaron para que viera el guarda que estaba todo en su lugar y una vez lo encontró todo les dio permiso para marcharse.

El camino era largo pero serian puntuales para llegar a donde había quedado con Lavi y Hikari.

Cuando llevaban ya medio tramo recorrido Koichi se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Lo primero fueron risas, pero luego a Koichi comenzó a dolerle el tobillo, por lo que Kouji tuvo que cargar con él un rato.

-Kouji, cógeme mejor a lo princesita, queda más romántico…

-No empieces con tus chorradas Koichi, ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?... No se ni para que pregunto… -añadió Kouji cuando Koichi empezó a gritar desde su espalda "Harre caballito… ¡harre!"

-Era broma Kouji, ya no me duele casi el tobillo, ya puedes bajarme. –dijo Koichi mientras abrazaba a Kouji.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, tranquilo, gracias por cargarme…

-De nada –dijo Kouji depositándole cuidadosamente en el suelo.

-¡Tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a casa de Hikari, no llegamos!

-¡Pues vamos! –dijo Koichi levantando una mano y echando a correr.

-¿¡PERO TU NO ESTABAS COJO!? –gritó Kouji siguiéndole, pero Koichi solo se rió y siguió corriendo.

"Tengo que decírselo antes de que lleguemos a nuestra urbanización, porque si no nada de esto nos habrá servido. Dame suerte Hikari." –suspiró Kouji pensando para sus adentros.

-¡Koichi! –gritó Kouji mientras tragaba saliva. Tras un suspiro le dijo: -Tengo que comentarte una cosa.

-¿Te pasa algo malo? –preguntó su hermano notando el repentino cambio de tono en la voz de Kouji y dejando de correr.

-Veras, anoche pasó algo muy extraño, no se si fuiste consciente de ello, fue un momento antes de que entrara Lavi y dijera esa frasecita tan graciosa…

-¿Eh? –dijo Koichi empezando a sudar. "No puedo dejar que me descubra, aun no estoy preparado para decirle la verdad. Tengo tanto miedo al rechazo…"

-Jeje, no se de que me estás hablando Kouji, supongo que de dio la impresión de…

-¿Estas seguro? Mira, no quiero malinterpretar nada pero estuvimos a punto de darnos un beso.

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías. –dijo Koichi sonrojándose. "No puede ser, esto no va bien, se ha dado cuenta de todo. Ahora seguro que me reprochará algo y se enfadara… ¡No quiero que ocurra eso! – Kouji, somos hermanos, ¿cómo íbamos a besarnos?

-Ehh, bueno, eso…yo… -Kouji no sabía ya seguir. Si le decía todo lo que sentía seguramente todo se estropearía, todo había acabado de una forma que no esperaba.

-¡Venga, vamos! Están ahí enfrente esos dos. Crucemos ahora que no hay ningún coche y deja de pensar chorradas.

"Que sea lo que Dios quiera, o ahora o nunca" – pensó Kouji cerrando los ojos.

-¡Koichi! Antes de cruzar tengo algo que decirte. –Kouji gritó eso, provocando que Koichi se detuviera en mitad de la carretera. No había gente en la calle así que nadie se enteraría de aquello. Solo Lavi y Hikari, y la chica ya lo sabía todo. – Verás, no se como te vas a tomar esto pero yo…

-¿Qué pasa Kouji? –preguntó Koichi comenzando a preocuparse.

-Yo… ¡Yo te quiero! Pero no como hermano… yo…. – Kouji comenzó a llorar. – Yo te amo…

-¡¡Qué?? –dijo Koichi emocionándose. No podía ser… después de todo, ¡era correspondido! No pudo evitar sonreír y comenzar a contestarle con "No llores, yo también te qu…" pero un grito le hizo callarse.

Hikari y Lavi habían presenciado todo y ahora señalaban asustados hacia un lugar de la carretera.

Un coche acababa de hacer aparición y se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Koichi.

El resto ocurrió como a cámara lenta. Kouji se lanzó sobre Koichi y de un empujón le apartó del camino del coche, provocando que Koichi cayera al suelo y se hiciera una herida en la cara al rasgársela con el asfalto. Koichi se dio corriendo la vuelta y horrorizado observó como Kouji, en apenas una fracción de segundo, le miraba y sonreía tristemente, pero a la vez aliviado, al ver que Koichi estaba a salvo.

Un golpe, un frenazo, un cuerpo en el suelo y otro volando por los aires, y el corazón de tres jóvenes a punto de estallar.

Cuando Kouji cayó al suelo Koichi y el resto se acercaron al cuerpo corriendo mientras el conducto llamaba a una ambulancia asustado por el estado del chico.

Koichi fue el primero en llegar al lado de Kouji y lentamente y con mucho cuidado le dio la vuelta.

Tenía una grave herida en la cabeza y sangraba por varios lugares. En sus ojos aun había resto de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos mientras se había sincerado.

-He….hermano… -a Koichi le temblaba mucho la voz. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡No tenias que salvarme la vida! Ahora que se la verdad no puede ocurrir esto. ¡¡Abre los ojos!! No te quedes así por favor. ¡¡ABRE LOS OJOS HERMANO!!

**--**

**Hikari: **Me van a matar las fans, me van a matar…me van a amenazar con los reviews….

**Koichi: **Alaaaa, te has pasado mujer, ToT pobre Kouji, no te ha hecho nada para que seas así con él…

Hikari: ¡Ey! Que kouji es mi chico favorito de todos todos… Más me duele a mí hacerle todo eso… (Hikari abraza a Kouji)

**Kouji: **ToT Soy un desgraciado… En fin, próximo capitulo dedicado a Sephiron, que aunque sus comentarios no son muy grandes… xD se agradece todo el apoyo que da a la autora… (Creo que es el único chico que lee esta historia XDD)

**Hikari: **Eso, y además en el próximo capitulo se arregla todo un poco, no soy tan mala de dejarlo todo así…

**Los tres: **¡¡Hasta otra!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hikari: Hola

**Hikari: **Hola!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, y sana y salva tras recibir muchas amenazas de muerte. He de decir que no ha sido para mi nada fácil hacerle eso a mi amado Kouji, pero intentaré arreglarlo todo… o no… (Miran mal a Hikari). Valeee! Era broma, todo está bien. También lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero las vacaciones…tres semanas por Irlanda… es comprensible… n.n

**Koichi: **Que bonito, Korime se preocupa por el estado de mi suave y linda carita. OwO, no como otras (mira muy mal a Hikari).

**Kouji: **¡Oye! ¿Te recuerdo que me han atropellado? ¿Qué te he salvado la vida? No te importo nada…

**Koichi: **¡Claro que me importas! Te quiero muchísimo, y te quiero todavía mas por haberme salvado la vida (le da un beso en la mejilla).

**Hikari: **Dejad de poneros sentimentales. Este capi lo dedico a Sephiron, por ser el único chico que me lee (o eso creo), y porque le quiero mucho (aunque no se lo diga muy a menudo….) (y no de la forma que os pensáis…XDD).Espero que te guste n/n. ya robaré algún personaje femenino de Bleach para ti…

Y ahora, demos comienzo a…

**Kouji: **¡Espera un momento! Tengo que dirigirle unas palabras a la señorita Korime (Kouji le mira muy mal). Nos, bueno, me ha hecho gracia tu comentario. Que Koichi se rasguñe es muy malo, pero ojo, que me atropelle un coche carece de importancia, vamos, que si no me muero es porque sino no puede hacerse yaoi…. T.T ¡¡NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS!! Si no fuera por mí, Koichi estaría solo. No puedes decirme eso. Soy un ser humano, no una maquina de hacer yaoi… TT

**Hikari: **No llores mi Kouji. Lo que pasa es que a Korime le gusta Koichi, y no tú…

Mejor para mi (mira a Kouji sonriendo de forma malvada…), así tengo más Kouji para mi sola….

**Koichi: **Korime, que guay… que mona… n/n. Se preocupa por mí… Tengo más fans que Kouji… Aunque ahora que lo pienso. (Se dirige a Kouji), no creo que le importes tanto a Hikari, porque ahora está tonta perdida con ese Kirtash y Shail… y con el nuevo ese que no nos quiere decir el nombre… XDD

**Kouji: **Me da igual. Yo con Hikari tengo suficiente. Me adora (o adoraba…T.T), aunque la muy loca quiere disfrazarse de mi…

**Hikari: **¡Sí! Así con mi amiga Takiko haríamos yaoi si ella va de Koichi…. ¿A que mola? Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo.

**Kouji: **No diré nada…

**Koichi: **¡Qué guay! Me quieren tanto como para querer disfrazarse de mí.

**Kouji: **Baja de las nubes Koichi. Adelante con el siguiente capítulo.

--

**Capitulo 7**

_-Hermano… por favor responde…abre los ojos…¡¡Dime que estas bien!! –un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor salió de la garganta de Koichi mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos y un pequeño hilillo de sangre brotaba de una pequeña herida en su ceja izquierda._

Para todo aquel mirón que contemplara la escena pudo comprobar que en aquel lugar se respiraba mucho dolor. El ruido del frenazo del coche había hecho salir a los vecinos de sus casas, y Kouji era conocido en esa urbanización como el chico más educado de todos.

Hikari y Lavi mantenían agarrado a Koichi para que este no se abalanzara sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. Todo era confusión. La policía llegó antes que la ambulancia y se dedicó a mantener alejados a los vecinos, mientras mandaron a los jóvenes a avisar a los familiares de Kouji, para mantenerlos lejos de aquella escena. Cuando llegó la ambulancia el padre de Kouji llevó a los jóvenes al hospital siguiendo a la ambulancia de muy cerca. Por otro lado Koichi se encontraba sentado al lado de su hermano, ya que le habían llevado a él también para coserle la herida de la ceja.

Mientras le limpiaban la sangre de la cara, miró a su hermano. Le habían detenido las hemorragias, pero aun así su color de la piel indicaba que no se encontraba nada bien. Intentó reconocer lo que le habían puesto en la pierna, y al verlo una enfermera que había en la ambulancia le sonrió y le dijo:

-Tranquilo, no tiene ningún hueso roto. Pensamos que lo único grave puede ser una pequeña fractura en un ligamento del tobillo, pero quitando eso y las heridas de la cabeza, solo tiene golpes y hematomas. Parece un milagro…

-¿Pero se pondrá bien?

-No lo se, pero ahora vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que así sea.

-Yo… Gracias…. Me estoy empezando a marear… -susurró Koichi empezando a ver todo borroso.

Eso había sido demasiado para él y se quedo sin fuerzas de repente, dejándose coger por un compañero que estaba en la ambulancia.

--

Cuando Koichi despertó se dio cuenta e que estaba solo en aquel lugar. Se incorporó lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba tumbado en una camilla de un hospital. La puerta no estaba cerrada del todo, por lo que aprovechó para mirar si había alguien por allí.

Todo aquello le resultaba algo confuso, no recordaba por qué estaba en aquel lugar. Poco a poco le fueron llegando imágenes a la cabeza y cuando vio en su mente la mirada que Kouji le regaló al salvarle la vida, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Apoyó una mano en el pasillo y fue caminando poco a podo. Pasó varios pasillos y al llegar a uno reconoció la voz de su madre.

Giró una esquina y allí la encontró rodeada de sus amigos y de un médico. Se acercó como pudo mientras seguían cayendo numerosas lágrimas por su rostro. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella, intentó hablar.

-Ma……mamá…- apenas se oyó un pequeño susurro.

Tomoyo Kimura se giró y al ver a su hijo se lanzó a sus brazos. Koichi tenía buen aspecto. La sangre de la cara ya se la habían limpiado y solo tenía unos pequeños puntos en la ceja. Koichi también la abrazó, hundiendo su cara en los hombros de la mujer.

-Koichi, gracias a dios que estás bien, estaba tan preocupada –La mujer se separó y le miró emocionada. Al rato cambió su expresión por una más seria. -¿La enfermera te ha dejado salir o te has escapado?

-Yo…no había nadie y me he ido, pero eso no es importante, quiero ver a…

-Claro que es importante Koichi, ¿cómo puedes decir que…

-¡No mamá! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está Kouji? –preguntó mirando al médico y a sus amigos. Hikari no soportó la mirada y agachó la vista al suelo. Lavi la miró y le sonrió intentando transmitirle algo de apoyo.

-Veréis. –comenzó el doctor metiéndose en la conversación. – Ahora mismo le iba a comentar datos a la señora Kimura. Kouji Minamoto se encuentra en estado…en estado de peligro, pero estable. Las hemorragias las detuvieron rápidamente, pero desgraciadamente perdió muchísima sangre. Le hemos hecho varias transfusiones de sangre y con varias cirugías hemos intentado curar todas las heridas internas de todo el cuerpo.

Ahora se encuentra dormido y le hemos conectado un respirador porque tiene algún problema después del golpe, aunque no grave, en el aparato respiratorio. Pronto se lo podremos quitar. – observando los rostros preocupados de los muchachos y los padres de Kouji (el padre había hecho aparición cuando el médico había comenzado a hablar), suavizó un poco el tono de voz. –Por lo demás, todo está bien. Dentro de unos minutos tres personas podrán entrar a verle. A pesas de cómo lo puedan encontrar, si tiene fuerzas, puede recuperarse y salir del estado de peligro en poco tiempo.

Esa última frase consiguió tranquilizar el ambiente. Koichi suspiró y se sentó al lado de Hikari. La chica tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y Lavi mostraba una clara preocupación por el estado de Kouji.

Los minutos pasaron como horas, y el médico les dio permiso para que tres personas entraran a ver a Kouji. Koichi dejó que entrara primero su madre con su padre y la madrastra de Kouji. Pensó que sería lo mejor, ya que no resultaría nada fácil a la madre de los chicos ver a uno de sus hijos en ese estado en la cama y al otro derrumbarse de esa forma. Además, Hikari sabía lo que sentía por Kouji, a si que no tendría que ocultar del todo su dolor.

Tardaron alrededor de media hora en salir, apareciendo primero la madre de Koichi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Koichi suspiró tristemente y el médico les dio permiso para entrar.

Hikari y Lavi se levantaron de sus asientos y miraron a Koichi, y cuando este asintió, los tres entraron.

Hikari soltó un grito apenas audible cuando vio a Kouji en la cama.

Unos pequeños tubos asomaban por su nariz y tenía una mascarilla que tapaba su boca. De la muñeca derecha salían varios tubos, ya fuesen de suero u otras cosas. Sus constantes vitales aparecían monitorizadas al lado de la cama, y un pitido marcaba los latidos de su corazón. Todo parecía estar en su lugar.

Koichi se acercó lentamente a la cama y le agarró la mano que tenia sin tubos ni sueros suavemente. Estaba muy fría. Intentó controlarse y le miró a la cara. Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y ningún dolor, y le habían soltado el pelo, aunque tenía algunas vendas alrededor de la cabeza.

Lavi y Hikari observaban a Koichi algo apartados, permitiéndole así tener un poco de intimidad.

Hikari miró el reloj. Eran las 12:30pm, y sin duda iba a ser un largo sábado. Todo había sido planeado para que fuese un fin de semana inolvidable, pero no como ellos querrían recordarlo….

Hikari se acercó lentamente a Koichi y apoyó una mano en su hombro y su cara en el otro. Lavi también se acercó y se colocó al lado de Koichi.

El gemelo al notar el apoyo que le estaban dando se giró y les sonrió, pero más tarde se hundió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kouji y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Comenzó llorando en silencio pero terminó haciéndolo de forma más fuerte, provocando que Hikari no aguantase la situación y saliese corriendo, siendo seguida por Lavi.

Koichi notándose solo, elevó un poco la cabeza y miró al semblante serio de Kouji. Sabía que no conseguiría nada hablándole, pero con la necesidad de desahogarse comenzó a decirle:

-Kouji… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Fuiste un estúpido al hacer esa locura. ¿Acaso no pensaste en como me siento yo ahora? Estás ahí tumbado, conectado a un respirador sin el cual no podrías ni sobrevivir, y con un montón de tubos por todos lados…. Y aun así solo pareces dormido… Por favor, no te quedes ahí para siempre. ¡Tienes que despertar! Yo…yo no puedo estar sin ti… Ahora que se que me quieres todo puede irnos bien, podemos ser solo tú y yo en el mundo…

Cuando terminó de hablar el medico entro y le sacó fuera. En el estado en el que Kouji se encontraba era mejor que estuviera solo, no fuese a empeorar y la familia estuviese presente, además de que molestaría en el trabajo de los médicos.

Después de hablar con el médico se marcharon a casa, dejando a Kouji en manos del hospital.

Los padres de Kouji se fueron a su casa, y Koichi se fue con su madre a casa, quedándose Hikari y Lavi comiendo en casa de la chica.

Después de comer Koichi acudió a casa de la chica (los padres de ella se habían marchado una semana de vacaciones dejándola a ella con la casa) y se sentaron los tres en la cama de la chica.

Lavi miraba al techo, mientras que Koichi tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Hikari suspiró y le dio a Koichi un beso en el pelo, y al notarlo Koichi alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y tardó muy poco en ponerse a llorar.

Hikari le miró tristemente y le abrazó. Ella hacia lo posible para no ponerse a llorar también. Para ella Kouji siempre lo había sido todo. Su modelo a seguir, su mejor amigo, su vecino, ¡todo! Y esa situación provocaba que se empezara a marear. Al ver al ver a Koichi le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le atrajo cariñosamente hacia él.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? No me entra en la cabeza. –susurró Koichi intentando dejar de llorar.

-Koichi, eso fue porque te quiere. Seguro que se pone bien pronto.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Lo hará. Ya escuchaste lo que te dijo. Te quiere, no creo que quiera estar separado de ti tanto tiempo.

-¡Ahora podemos ser felices! ¡Podemos estar juntos como queremos! ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para poder ser feliz?

-Eso solo el tiempo lo puede decidir…-dijo Lavi cerrando los ojos.

Koichi suspiró y se fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Cuando regresó Lavi y Hikari le recibieron con una sonrisa. La chica sacó de una estantería un álbum de fotos y comenzaron a recordar tiempos del pasado. En las fotos siempre salían los cuatro juntos. Cuando iban a la playa, cuando iban a eventos de comic y manga disfrazados de personajes de series como Bleach, Death Note o incluso D.Gray Man… (N/A: imaginaos a Lavi disfrazado de si mismo…XDDDDD).

Toda la vida habían estado juntos (Koichi se unió al grupo al conocer a su hermano), y tenían muchos proyectos para el futuro.

Cuando acabó la tarde la madre de Koichi pasó a buscar a su hijo y fueron a su casa, acercando a Lavi a la suya…

-_Un mes más tarde-_

-Venga Koichi, vamos a llegar tarde para coger el autobús.

-¡Voy!

Hikari y Koichi corrían tras Lavi en dirección a la parada del bus, donde cogerían el primero para ir al hospital.

Kouji llevaba un mes inconsciente y no mostraba ni mejoría ni empeoramiento. Koichi iba todos los días a visitarle, con la esperanza de que Kouji abriera los ojos estando él presente.

Llegaron a tiempo y se dirigieron a la habitación de Kouji sin hablar siquiera en recepción.

Cuando llegaron entraron en la habitación sin esperar. El doctor se encontraba cambiando algunos sueros y apuntando algo en su carpeta. Cuando vio a Koichi sonrió. Ese joven era muy amable y educado, y nunca dejaba a su hermano solo.

Se dirigió a él y le susurró algo en el oído. Koichi sonrió y el doctor se marchó.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó Hikari curiosa.

-Que Kouji está mejorando poco a poco.

La chica sonrió también y los tres se acercaron a la cama. Koichi, como había hecho todos los días, cuando llegó le besó en la frente y le agarró una mano.

Ya había recuperado el color y todo parecía estar bien. Las heridas de la cabeza estaban totalmente curadas y ya no necesitaba ayuda de un respirador.

Koichi observó la pantalla donde estaban sus constantes vitales. Todo estaba en orden.

Estuvieron una hora más y viendo que no había cambios decidieron marcharse.

Primero salieron Hikari y Lavi y Koichi tardó un poco más. Cuando sujetó el pomo de la puerta oyó un pitido continuo.

Asustado miró a la pantalla y comenzando a sudar vio como el corazón de Kouji se había detenido.

Se acercó corriendo a él y comenzó a zarandearle mientras pedía ayuda. Hikari y Lavi entraron corriendo, pero las enfermeras que llegaron les echaron de la habitación.

Llegaron dos médicos con el carrito del desfibrilador y con una mirada triste echaron a Koichi de la habitación.

Los siguientes minutos fueron eternos para Koichi y el resto. Desde el pasillo se podían oír las descargas que le estaban dando a Kouji en el pecho.

Koichi andaba de un lado a otro a punto de sufrir un ataque mientras Hikari se abrazaba buscando apoyo en Lavi.

Al rato dejaron de oírse las descargas y los jóvenes se temieron por un momento lo peor.

La puerta se abrió y una de las enfermeras sacó el carro con el desfribilador. Al cabo de unos minutos también salió el medico. La frente la llevaba llena de sudor y en su cara había una expresión extraña. Koichi se dirigió con una mirada suplicante a él y los jóvenes le siguieron.

El doctor sonrió cansado y dijo:

-Tranquilos chicos, todo está bien. El corazón se ha detenido por una insuficiencia respiratoria, pero lo hemos reanimado rápidamente. Su estado está fuera de peligro y creemos que pronto despertará.

No os puedo dejar ahora pasar, pero dentro de unas dos horas os dejaré pasar.

Koichi al escuchar las noticias le dio las gracias y se abrazó fuertemente al doctor. Este sonriendo le dio unas cariñosas palmadas en la espalda y se marchó. Los tres jóvenes se abrazaron y decidieron bajar a la cafetería del hospital, porque no querían marcharse. Les habían dicho a sus padres que comían por ahí así que no tenían que avisar a nadie.

La madre de Koichi telefoneó a este al enterarse de lo que le había pasado a Kouji, y viendo que su otro hijo estaba bien, quedó con él en el hospital horas más tarde para visitar a Kouji.

Cuando terminaron de comer lo que les había traído una camarera (el hospital era tan grande que en la cafetería necesitaban camareros), se pusieron en pie y subieron a la habitación.

Una enfermera se encontraba dentro observando al joven. Era un poco injusto que un chico tan joven como él hubiera pasado tan pronto por aquello.

Al notar que habían entrado los chicos, les sonrió y salió, diciéndoles antes que si necesitaban cualquier cosa les avisara, que estaría en el pasillo.

Koichi le agradeció la atención y se giró mirando a su hermano. Se acercó lentamente siendo seguido por Hikari y Lavi. Cuando llegó a su lado acercó una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó en ella, apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en el pecho de Kouji. Agudizó el oído y comprobó tranquilo que el corazón le latía como lo hacia normalmente.

Suspiró tranquilo y comenzó a sollozar levemente.

Todo aquello había sido demasiado para él.

-Kouji, ¿cómo has podido darnos este susto? Cuando dejó de latir tu corazón pensamos que te habías ido, menos mal que el medico llegó a tiempo. Pero aun así, menos mal que todo está bien. Tenemos tantas ganas de que despiertes y de que esté todo como antes… Bueno, no todo, porque si es verdad que me quieres, podremos ser felices.

Estamos tan preocupados por ti… Por favor Kouji, despierta pronto, te quiero tanto… No nos vuelvas a asustar de este modo… yo…. No soportaría que te pasara nada…. Yo…. – susurró Koichi sin poder continuar.

Hikari y Lavi miraron a Koichi preocupados y luego a Kouji. Por un momento pareció que Kouji había movido una mano, pero descartaron rápidamente eso. Era imposible que después de lo que le había pasado con el paro cardiaco, pudiese reaccionar tan pronto. Pero oyeron un susurro, tan bajo que creyeron haberlo soñado por un momento…

-Yo…. Lo siento Koichi… no quería…. Preocuparte….- un susurro apenas audible hizo que Koichi alzara la cabeza. Su hermano había abierto los ojos y le sonreía débilmente. Koichi con una sonrisa, comenzó a llorar de nuevo…

--

**Koichi: **Por fin despiertas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el accidente… (Suspira aliviado).

**Kouji: **Koichi, es una historia…Anda, no te emociones tanto…Hikari, ya puedes salir…

**Hikari: **Espero que nadie me quiera matar por hacer sufrir a Koichi (mira temerosa a Korime)…

En fin, gracias a todos por seguirme desde hace tanto tiempo. No pensé que sería capaz de continuar con tantos capítulos (para mí ya son muchos :P)

¡Minna, arigatou!!

¡Os quiero mucho! A ti más, Kouji, lo sabes…. :P

¡Gracias por todos los reviews!

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


End file.
